What if
by i am the night angel
Summary: Light wants to be with L, he just doesn't realise it yet. What will happen if Light remembers being Kira, but what if he loves L, the man stopping his perfect world? Will Light follow his heart, or follow the demon within him? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Agghh… my first fan fiction EVER!! Please review cause if you do I will update more chapters..  
*Light does not remember he was Kira and for future reference, I am not sticking to the plot and will probably bring in Matt Mello and Near in the upcoming chapters… amm.. try enjoy?? And ignore any grammar mistakes that may appear… **  
Disclaime**r: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Light tapped furiously at the keyboard. _Where the hell has he gone?!_

Kyosuke Higuchi was their main suspect in the Kira case. How couldn't he be when Misa had gotten a confession from him. But even so, this moron had somehow disappeared and neither the investigation team nor L could find him.

"Ryuzaki, you're the top three detectives in the world right? How can you not find this guy!" snapped a very annoyed Light.

"Light-Kun, if you must complain do it somewhere else," said L in his usual monotonous tone, not looking away from the screen in front of him. "I'm trying to work here and your complaining is very distracting. If you're not happy working, bring me some coffee and cake."

Light could only glare at the older man, watching as he bit on his thumb. "Yeah, whatever." So Light got off his chair and walked into the kitchen in search of cake for the detective. "Stupid L" he muttered, just as Watari walked into the room. "How odd you say that Light-kun, that the top three detectives, the only one to find any leads on the Kira case, is stupid!" laughed Watari. Even though Watari said the words with a hint of sarcasm, Light knew the man meant nothing by it.

"Odd indeed…" mumbled Light as he shoved the door open with his shoulder, trying not to spill the two cups of coffee in one hand, while balancing a plate with cake on the other. Just as he was walking past L's chair to reach the large desk they shared, L suddenly jumped from his chair sending it tumbling backwards, hitting Light knocking the plate and cups from his hands and the coffee thrown onto his body.

"What the hell Ryuzaki?!!" yelled Light, throwing his arms out to bring all eyes to his coffee stained clothes. "Light is over reacting. Just go change and get back to work, we have more important issues to be dealing with," said L not looking away from the files he had taken from Mogi's desk.

"You're not even going to apologize??" declared Light, tapping his feet irritatingly while he crossed his arms on his chest. "L does not apologize for something L did not do. Did you not carelessly walk behind me? So is it not Light-Kun's fault?" said the detective, finally looking at Light with those dark, blank eyes of his.

Light turned with a huff and stormed out of the room, heading up to the room Ryuzaki and himself shared when they were connected by handcuffs.

_I miss those handcuffs, being with that infuriating man, as torturous as it was, was entertaining, for lack of a better word. Wait, did I just say I _missed _being with L?! What the hell is wrong with me?_

Light shook his head as he tried to ignore the voice in his head that longed to be with Ryuzaki, to be with him most of the time and more importantly, have a reason to not be with Misa alone. How he disliked her, despised her almost. But Light didn't have the heart to break up with her. He didn't even remember how he started dating her.

Once Light had changed into clean clothes, he brought his dirty ones into the wash room and put them into the weight censored washer followed by washing powder and turned it on. As he walked back to the work room he grimaced. _I should have gone to my own room, but that would have taken longer. _Light's shirt must have shrunk, because now it was much smaller. It hugged and clung to his perfectly toned muscles and whenever he moved the shirt rode up his stomach revealing that perfect tanned skin.

As Light sat down, he could feel the stares boring into his skin. He quickly snapped around to face L and Soichiro staring at him as was Matsuda whose mouth was opening and closing, resembling that of a fish and a face the shade of a red apple.

"L-Light…" stuttered Soichiro, "What in the name of God are you wearing?!" Light, bored with always being serious simply smirked and replied "Clothes… is that not obvious?" and then left out a small chuckle which quickly vanished when a look of rage flashed through the face of Soichiro Yagami. Light flinched back into his seat when he saw this look simply muttering "sorry, otousan" before looking at the screen before him. He gritted his teeth as he heard his footsteps grow nearer to him, but paused when a loud vibration came from the chair next to Light's. He looked over to see L pull out a phone that looked an awful lot like Lights, between his index finger and thumb while flipping it open.

"Hello… no… "L held the phone out towards Light and said "It's for you"

Light took the phone, which was in fact his and listened to the man on the other end of the phone.

"Light Yagami?"

"yes, that's me alright."

"You're probably wondering who I am, So I will tell you. My name, is Higuchi and I know you're looking for me."

"HIGUCHI?!?!?"

"Yes Light, now listen to me. I know you were the original Kira even though you don't remember it yourself. I want to meet you and show you my note so you will regain you're memories. You are to come alone, I will know if you haven't. It seems the great L can't even hide his spies properly anymore."

Light tried to speak, but all that came out was strangled cries, so Higuchi continued.

"We will meet tomorrow at 8:30 in the Starbucks café near Space land. And if you don't show, I'll kill your girlfriend Misa and whatever L's girl's name is. See you soon, Light-_chan."_

When the line went dead, Light let the phone fall from his grasp.

"I… I was Kira…NO… No it's a lie… I couldn't have been….." Light was shaking his head, trying to digest everything he just heard.

L looked over towards Mogi, who was recording and tracing the call. Mogi looked up looking stunned. "I.. I couldn't trace the call. This guy, he had the signal bouncing all around the world and Japan making it impossible to trace even in an hour long call!" said Mogi, his voice showing slight panic, but his face never showing anything other than what looked like boredom.

L let out a slight sigh before turning to Light. "you have to go Light, we have no other choice." Light looked at the older man his eyes almost watering.

"you want me to meet with Kira?!"

"Yes Light. He not only has Misa, but Weddy too. She's one of the few people I trust and I want her back" stated L, his tone never changing, his eyes never leaving the honey pools that were Light's eyes.

"Fine… I'll go" whispered Light in defeat, before standing up and walking out of the room, soon followed by Soichiro.

L walked off in searh of Watari, wanting to talk to the closest thing he ever had to a father.

When L found Watari in the kitchen, he sat down in his usual, or rather unusual way, biting on his thumb until he pierced the skin.

Watari walked over to the young man, clearly worried about him, carrying a band aid he knew L would not want to put on, but he would at least make him wear it before he left the room.

"Watari… something's not right about this meeting," said the distracted detective. "This Higuchi, how could he hide from us? And about Light, why does he believe him to be the first Kira… it doesn't make sense."

Watari simply smiled as he took the younger male's hand to put on the band aid, "It will make sense soon, it always does in the end" and with that Watari turned back to the food he was preparing leaving L to his thoughts.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So… how did I do… Was it good/bad…  
Please Review!!! And please no unnecessary flames… it is my first time after all…  
I will update if I get a review and will post any chapter once it's written…  
Peace out, The Night Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is… "What if…" chapter two… enjoy and review  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death note or any of the characters.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Light sighed as he exited his room, still fixing his tie. It was now 7:30 and he needed to leave soon if Watari was to drive him there and leave before Higuchi arrived. _Why did I agree to this? _

When Light walked down the stairs, almost contemplating falling down them so he couldn't go, he saw L standing slouched against the wall. Once he reached the final step, L moved quicker than Light thought possible. L grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the wall, pinning him there.

"Are you Kira, Light-kun?!" said L, for the first time showing slight emotion in his voice… and was that emotion fear?

"Of course not!! Ryuzaki, how could you say that?!" light said, sounding hurt.

"But is it not possible you were before? After all, you did change drastically during your confinement. Maybe light-kun… forgot?" questioned L, now fisting Light's shirt, pulling him closer with each word.

"No… well maybe… But I wasn't!" Light was desperate for L to believe him, for Light to believe himself. _I'm not Kira dammit…. And I never was!!! _Light fought with himself over and over again, his head tearing itself apart in confusion trying to decide whether he, Light Yagami, was in fact Kira.

Light was pulled out of the war in his head by L prodding his shoulder. When Light looked up, he noticed he was slumped on the floor and his shoulder was quite sore. _Probably from being shoved into a friggin' wall._

When L started to walk away Light scrambled to his feet and chased after him. "Wait, Ryuzaki!! I… I mean… Do I-"

"Yes Light, you do have to go. I need Weddy, and you need and you need Misa. So if you are ready, Watari is waiting in the car." With that Ryuzaki turned his back to Light, shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk away.

"Whoever said I needed Misa? It's not as if I love her, I don't even like the girl." Light said this to himself, but with L's sensitive hearing, he heard him even from the distance between them.

"If you do not like Misa, why does she come her with the idea Light-kun is hers?"

"Because I never told her otherwise… I couldn't." "Does Light-kun like someone else?"

"No Ryuzaki, Light does not. I never really liked any of the girls I dated, I was simply bored and needed something to do."

"Light is insinuating that he does not like girls, but rather men. How intriguing."

"I do-"

"Light, if we do not hurry you will be late. Let's go."

The two males walked through the building in silence. Light was deep in thought, thinking about the plan and what would happen if he got caught. But as he was thinking, he got distracted when he looked at the detective walking swiftly ahead of him.

Even though L walks in a slouch, he still has a slight sway to his walk. As he walked after L, staring at his ass almost as if in a trance, L turned quickly to see the teen staring at him. And not his face either.

Light snapped his head up and rushed to the car, his face flushed so much he felt as though he was on fire. _What the hell was I doing?! Why was I watching him, and how did I get caught?!_

Light was yet again pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed the car door being pulled open and L slid into the seat beside him. Light felt his face burn up again as he watched L fasten his seatbelt and draw his legs up to his chest.

The car purred into life and they pulled out of the parking lot. Light watched as their surroundings passed in a hasty blur. When they were at the meeting place, Light hopped out of the car. He walked into the café and sat down, ordering himself a caramel Latte, having some comfort in knowing that the car speeding away into the night will be two blocks away but Watari will only be a couple of yards away so long as it wouldn't look suspicious.

Light glanced at his watch and seeing as it was 8:29, he began feeling butterflies in his stomach because he was so nervous. He watched the door intently, but let out an exasperated sigh when Higuchi walked through it, Misa and who Light presumed to be Weddy.

Light watched the man as he got closer and closer before sitting down next to Light. Weddy sat down next, but Misa threw herself at Light's seated form crying, causing the chair to fall backwards.

Light groaned in pain as he hit his head on the leg of the table while pushing the weight on his chest away from him. He said nothing to the stupid girl as he sat down again, facing Higuchi, the world wide known killer, Kira.

"Yagami Light, how nice it is to see you" Smiled Higuchi.

"yeah, what do you want me for? I already told you, I'm not Kira now and I never was."

"Oh is that right, well my 'friend' Ryuk tells me otherwise. Here, touch this…" he said, pulling out a black notebook from his bag by his feet.

"Alright, but I'm telling you, nothing is going to happen."

Light picked it up and as soon as he did he saw images of himself walking with Ryuk, writing the names and every other memory he had forgotten about him being Kira. He dropped the notebook and smirked towards Ryuk. The innocent twinkle in his eyes being replaced by a cold emptiness. These were not the eyes of Light Yagami. No, these were the eyes of a killer, the eyes of Kira.

"Higuchi, you have done well. I was right to pick you, but I do need to take Misa back to headquarters. But what shall I do with Weddy? L apparently needs her so I cant leave her behind if I take Misa as Weddy would be the main priority. But I can't take her because she knows I am and once was Kira. Maybe we should kill her?"

Light was glad Watari was too far away to hear what was being said because he couldn't have Watari hearing this conversation.

"You think you can kill me and get away with it?! L would suspect you had something to do with it and arrest you"

"Keep your voice down or I'll kill you now!" Higuchi's voice was dark and serious so Weddy kept quiet.

"Okay here's what we're going to do~" Light was cut off by Higuchi's hand signaling him to be silent.

"Light, what makes you think you're in control here?? Sure, you **were** Kira, but the reason I wanted to meet you was so I could kill you. I want to kill the real Kira!!"

Light stood up from his chair as if he was leaving, but instead of turning away, he turned towards Higuchi and threw his fist straight at his face. He hit his nose with a sickening crack and blood began to pour from the now broken nose. Soon fists were flying and feet were parting from the ground as the two men started fighting in the café while staff and some other customers tried to break them up.

Misa took this chance to grab the Death Note as Wedy backed away from the tables, trying not to get caught in the middle. Misa yet again equipped with the Shinigami eyes, opened the notebook and started writing.

_40_. Light's foot came into contact with Higuchi's 'manhood'

_30._ Higuchi punches an old man in the face because he tried to help him up.

_20. _Wedy spots Watari in the crowd and tries to get to him without drawing attention to either of them.

_10_. Light and Higuchi are finally separated; bleeding, panting and heavily marked.

_0… _Higuchi pulls out of the firm grasp pinning him against a wall, he grabs a bottle that was on the counter top and smashes the bottom of it. The people all back away and he charges towards Wedy who runs out of the café and onto the road where she gets knocked down by a speeding truck, dying instantly. Higuchi, seeing it was his fault, takes a shard of loose, broken glass from the bottle and drags it along his neck, letting the warm blood flow freely, like a crimson river.

The shocked civilians can do nothing as the events unfold before their eyes, except watch.

Light looked over at Misa who was doing a terrible job at acting scared, but no one was looking at her so it was okay. He then looked towards Watari, whose face showed no emotion, no give-aways as to what he was thinking.

Light slowly made his way over to the old man, acting as if he had no idea about what just happened. "W-Watari… What the hell just happened??!" Light stuttered, letting fear intentionally seep into his voice.

"That, light, I have no idea about. But I do know Ryuzaki is not going to be happy about losing Wedy and Kira. Get Amane-San and let's get back to headquarters." The old man furrowed his eyebrows, trying to make sense of what just happened.

As they made their way to the black vehicle, Light realized something.

"Watari, L came with us on the way here, where is he now?" Light questioned.

"L is in the car. We didn't want to alarm you, but we had a camera hidden on your jacket so we could see what you were seeing" said Watari, not missing the micro-expression of fear flashing his face. He may not be the world's smartest guy, like L, but he had studied facial expressions. He could tell any emotion you felt, even if you didn't know you were feeling it at the time.

Light slipped into the car after Misa, tensing his muscles when he saw L with a laptop and watching footage from just moments ago, and then staring, no, _glaring _at Light as he sat down.

Light did not say a word as Misa went on talking about how great it was to be free and be with her Light-chan. The only thing he could focus on, was L's cold stare watching his every move.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

That was not how I expected the Higuchi-Light thing to go, but I'm fairly happy with it =D  
But what I think doesn't matter as much as what you think. So leave a review and tell me!! Otherwise I can't improve my stories for you guys =]

Also, some of the characters may be, well out of character,but I put that down to this being my first fan fiction...

I'll try update soon but it'll come faster if I get reviews cause I will know people want more *hint hint*  
Peace out, The night angel


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Death note or any of the characters. If I did, L and Matt would never die and Matt would also have a bigger part =] Read + enjoy = review   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

When they arrived at headquarters, L stopped Light and Misa before walking in the entrance of the building. Light, already knowing what was about to happen, shifted his weight so he could throw himself at the detective and get Misa to write his name before running away.

"Misa Amane, you are under arrest under suspicion of being Kira, or rather the second Kira" L said matter-of-factly before turning to the stunned girl and trying to turn her around. But Misa would not be taken so easily.

She slapped away L's hands, screeching his stupidity at him and trying to break for it. But it was too late. L grabbed the back of her way to tight t-shirt, slipped his leg around hers and pulled against her ankles sending her to the floor, being suspended by L's strength alone. He quickly put cuffs on her wrists and pulled her into the building.

Light stood in the door way, his mouth hanging open. _What the hell just happened?!_

Light stood there for a few minutes before he realized he was on his own. He quickly ran into the building, pausing only for the elevator. _Misa has the Death Note! The task force can't get their hands on it! I must get rid of them all!!! _

When he was finally in the room, he saw Misa sitting down tied to the chair, Matsuda crying on Mogi's shoulder about how "Misa-Misa couldn't have been Kira", while the rest of the overly small task force gawked at the Shinigami before them.

Light, deciding he wasn't going to go down without a fight, decided to act innocent regardless that L already knew. "Ryuzaki, how can you believe Misa to be Kira?! I didn't see her do anything suspicious so how could you?!" Light yelled.

Without speaking, L walked over to Light and pulled him back to where he had been standing in front of many screens. "Unfortunately Light-kun, my cameras did not get any audio as Matt was stupid enough to not include a microphone. I honestly can't believe he's third in line to be my successor," L sighed.

"Wait, who's Matt... And what do you mean _successor_?!" said a now very confused Light.

"Matt is one of the boys in Whammy's house, but that's not important now. If you watch Higuchi as he speaks, he says to who I believe to be Amane, that she is Kira. But because you kept moving and fidgeting, it was hard to read their lips."

As Light watched the tapes, he realised he might not be caught._ But they have the notebook now! _Light tilted his head to the side, examining the footage, unconsciously edging closer to L. "So... if Misa is the second Kira, how did she kill all those people?? Surly I would have noticed if and how she was killing them?"

Then L reached over to the desk for the notebook, revealing a pale but toned abdomen. Light couldn't tear his eyes from the beautiful, stretching muscles until L regained his usual slouching posture, notebook held firmly in his thumb and finger. "By this" was all the detective said.

Light took the book from L's hands, lightly brushing against his soft skin making him blush against the contact. _Dammit, why do I keep blushing and staring at Ryuzaki!! It's not as if I like him, no, I do NOT like him in that way. I am not gay! I am a GOD!! _

He opened the Death Note and read the rules aloud, including the two fake ones before proceeding to glance over the names of the many criminals Misa had killed. When he looked at the most recent entry, he saw Higuchi's and Wedy's name in there, just as he expected.

"Wait, how do you know Misa wrote them? When Higuchi handed this to me, he could already have had all these names written down" stated Light, trying to sound genuinely affected that his girlfriend is the second Kira, even though L knew he didn't like her that much. Then he realised what he had just said, regretting it immediately. He saw Misa write in the note, so L would have too. _Dammit, now Misa can't give me Ryuzaki's real name. _

L continued as if unaffected by the previous comment. "If Light-kun could wait until he starts fighting, we do in fact see Miss Amane write in that note while Wedy backs away. She never did like large crowds, and with good reason."

If Light was not mistaken. He could have sworn he saw pain flash through those cold dark eyes before returning to the accustomed blankness.

He shook his head, discarding the thought. _L does not show emotion, L doesn't even understand emotion._

The room went quiet, Matsuda finally stopped crying but Misa was screaming incomprehensive pleas. This, almost silence, was broken by the sound of a metal clasp _clicking _shut.

Light gasped when he felt the cool metal make contact with sensitive skin. "The chances of Light-kun being Kira has risen by about 13% if Amane-san is truly the second Kira, meaning there is now about 46% chance you are Kira. It would only make sense to keep you under 24 hour surveillance and I think it went well last time, don't you agree?"

Light unconsciously groaned at the thought of being chained to L again. His plans of finally disposing himself of the brilliant detective were failing by the second.

The whole room went silent, including Misa, as they saw the chain connecting L and Light once again. "Ryuzaki, if anyone should be Kira, it should be Higuchi, not my son!!"

"Higuchi is dead, Yagami-san. Did you not notice?"

"Of course I noticed, but he is dead because Misa killed him! Meaning Kira is dead dammit!" Soichiro bellowed, his face red and the blood boiling in his veins.

"If my assumption is correct, Kira is able to pass on his powers. Light did this during his confinement somehow, and because Higuchi is dead, Light is now Kira... again."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a fist made contact with his jaw. The surprise impact made him tumble backwards, pulling Light with him as he crashed to the floor.

Once they landed everyone except a fuming Soichiro and a very possessive Misa looked away pretending to get back to work instead of looking at the sight before them.

L was laying flat on his back with his legs partly open due to the force of Light being on top of him and in between his legs. His hands were spread either side of his head as he protected it on his way to the floor. As for Light's hands, they were also on either side of the detective so he didn't fall completely on the man.

Both remained still, staring into the other's eyes and for some unknown reason panting heavily.

Light was falling into those deep dark orbs, enchanted by the darkness sucking him in, pulling him closer. He lowered himself more onto the detective, but not completely because he stopped when he realised what he was doing.

L did nothing to stop the teen press them together, even though he should have. He was too distracted by Light's eyes. They were inviting and honey in colour and L felt as though he could get lost in those eyes, no matter how clichéd it sounded. But something was off; something was cold and unforgiving about those normally comforting eyes. Were these the eyes of Kira?

Both males were pulled out of their worlds of perfection, their own little pieces of perfection, by a polite cough reminding them where they were and the people surrounding them.

As an angry Soichiro pulled up Light, L noticed how Light tensed and almost withered at his father's touch.

As L watched the poor teen close his eyes and let a tear trail down his cheek, he could have sworn he heard the teen whisper something, but what?! Then L's head snapped and all his attention focused on the now silent teen being held in the shaking arms of the furious Soichiro. That whisper came again, being repeated again and again, growing louder each time.

"Ryuzaki"

Eeekkkk.... this was a slow update, my bad!! Please don't hate me for it!!  
But you know, reviews would help speed up my updates =D

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if not why not?? I accept constructive criticism, I am knew after all lol

Anywho, I hope to have the next chapter up before the weekend and if not, I apologise...

Peace out, The night angel


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note, and I doubt I ever will D: So try enjoy this and review!  
___________________________

L clambered to his feet, his mind still partially fogged from his intimate scenario with Light and hearing him call his name so needingly, so softly.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do next, but he didn't have to as Soichiro started yelling in his face holding a traumatised Light.

"What the hell are you playing at Ryuzaki?! Are you _trying _to molest my son into a confession that isn't there?!"

"Yagami-san I in no way molested your son. Stop being over dramatic and get back to work, Kira won't exactly catch himself you know"

"You were lying on top of him and he was clearly uncomfortable!! But someone wouldn't let him go!!"

"If you do not stop yelling I will have to ask you to leave. And just to let you know, I was not on top of him as he fell on me and _that _will never happen again. Also, the only time I have ever noticed Light-kun being uncomfortable is now or whenever you get in reaching distance of him."

Both Yagami males stared at the detective as he turned to walk back to his desk. When Light began to relax, he realised he was still in his father's grasp and was being watched intently.

As L was reaching the desk, the chain was pulled as far as it would go so L pulled sharply on the chain to pull Light over. Light was pulled free of his father's deadly grasp just before he started and instead pulled towards L.

Just before crashing into L for the second time that evening, L stepped out of the way leaving Light to painfully collide his hip with the desk. Light could only hiss at the pain.

Once Light had sat down in front of his own computer, he stole a look at L who was watching Soichiro as he stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

The rest of the task force remained still as if oblivious to the events around them, but really they all had MSN open so they could message each other about what they thought what was going on around them while working.

When Watari brought L and Light coffee, the rest of the team was packing up their belongings to leave for the night. For hours after they left, L and Light stayed working and rarely left their seats. Light would still glances at L when he was sure he wouldn't get caught but when Ryuzaki started to nibble on his thumb, Light couldn't help but stare at him.

When L looked at Light, about to ask for the file Light was looking at regarding Misa Amane , he noticed Light was staring at him.

Light quickly turned away when L returned his stare, their eyes locking together. Light could feel the heat rise up to his cheeks as he felt the intensity of L's gaze. He wanted to say something, anything but his brain wouldn't co-operate, all it could think was "Shit, he's looking at me... He's staring at me?! Why the hell do I care?!All I need to do is kill him and this will all be over, but how~"

Light's thoughts were interrupted by L, who was now in front of him, stretching over him to get something Light couldn't figure out in his state of mind. As L stretched over even more, his baggy shirt revealed more than Light would have preferred to see at that exact moment, and his body pressing past Light's.

The created friction made Light shudder at as L stood in his usual slouching posture, he accidentally brushed past Light's groin. Light groaned at the contact and felt his hot face flush more than he thought humanly possible.

L grinned at the teen, surprised at the teen's behaviour.

As the two boys returned back to work, they were unknowingly being watched the entire time. Sitting down in the chair once more, Watari grinned. He may be the only one that knew it, but he knew. The only person he ever looked at as a son was falling for his prime suspect. And his prime suspect was already in love with the man who wants to catch him, but he's denying it.

"L" Light whined "I'm tired and like all normal people I do need sleep to be able to function. Let's go to bed already!"

L whirled his chair around to face the teen who was already standing, but barely.

"Light-kun, we have not been working that much since the team left and I refuse to go to bed without making a break on this case."

"L, you never go to bed. The only reason you ever have since this case began is because you were chained to me and I needed sleep."

"Well then, Light can stay with me for once. Sleep on the chair or something because I need to work."

"L, its three in the morning. Bed. Now. Bring the stupid computer if you must, I don't care!"

L sighed before standing to his feet and grabbing the laptop and a couple of files that lay scattered before him. As he trudged upstairs after Light, he noticed just how tired the teen was.

He did however, fail to hold back slight laughter when Light tripped on the stairs landing at L's feet.

Light, hearing this laughter pulled on the chain causing L to fall over Light dropping the laptop and sending sheets scattering over the stairs.

L ran straight to the laptop, ignoring a now bruised Light and the many surrounding sheets.

"Oh. Holy. Shit."

"L, did you just curse? What's the big deal? It's only a laptop. All the information is backed up and there's more downstairs. If you want I'll buy you a new one." Light laughed, his voiced laced with sarcasm.

"Light, this is not _just _a laptop. This cost more than you can afford and wasn't actually bought. I am going to die. I am going to be killed, by a fifteen year old. L, the greatest detective, and many others, is going to be killed by a pissed off child. All because Kira decided to act like a child because he needs sleep."

"I'm not Kira, and who's going to kill you?? A kid? What the hell is going on? It's just a laptop... Isn't it??"

"Light, this laptop isn't mine. None of them are. I got them all from Matt who is going to kill you and me... especially you because he knows I think your Kira and he wouldn't actually dare try kill me" smirked L.

"Right whatever" yawned Light, crawling up the rest of the stairs and pulling L into the bedroom. He flicked on the lamp and was shocked by what he saw. Dust. Everywhere. Covering everything. He was surprised he didn't notice this when he entered the room last time.

"L... What's with all the dust??"

"No one's been in here since it was no longer required for Light to sleep in" L stated flatly.

Light felt his lips curl into a smile as he walked over to the twin beds. As soon as he sat down, the dust rose and fluttered around him, sending him into a fit of sneezes. When the dust settled and Light stopped sneezing, he stood up, pulling abruptly at the chain nearly knocking the probably broken laptop away from L once again.

"Where is Light-kun going?"

"Light-kun is not going to sleep in a dust infested room so he can choke to death. Light-kun, is going to his own bed." And with that Light turned towards the door and walked out, pulling L behind him.

As Light entered his own room, he felt more at ease, even though he didn't pick up on any real tension earlier.

He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out pyjama bottoms, deciding it was too warm for a top. He pulled off his shoes, socks and pants before replacing it with the soft cotton of his pyjamas.

He was about to crawl into bed when he realised he was still wearing a shirt. He glared towards L who had put the laptop on the bed and was now sitting in his usual crouched position against the headboard.

"Ryuzaki... How do you expect me to take off my shirt if I have handcuffs on?" Light was trying to hold back a yawn... and failing.

L didn't reply, only motioned for Light to come to him. So Light travelled the not so long distance between them and stood before L, holding out his wrist.

L, still silent, pulled Light onto the bed and crawled over to him and then unlocking the cuff around Light's wrist. He then proceeded to sit Light up and unbutton his shirt. Light made no protest, so L continued.

L pushed the shirt back off Light's shoulders and let his fingers dance over Light's delicate skin as he did so. Light only stared at the older man who was undressing him, touching him and taking in every little detail with those dark eyes.

With the shirt now removed L replaced the handcuffs, once again letting his fingers linger at Light's skin before returning to his spot to begin working again.

Light could still feel Ryuzaki's touch, the feeling of his cool fingers tracing ghostly lines over his increasingly hot skin. He was tingling all over and couldn't shake the detective out of his mind as he crawled into the welcoming cool of the soft blue sheets adorning his king sized bed.

As he lay in bed, his mind racing with all the ideas, memories and thoughts going through his head, he found himself shifting and turning trying to get comfortable enough to finally sleep.

Giving up on this idea, he decided to talk to the man beside him. "Ryuzaki, where's Misa?? I didn't see her downstairs and don't remember her being moved."

"Is Light-kun concerned for her safety??"

"No, just curious. I don't like it when I miss important details like this."

"Miss Amane is being held in her own room. She is free to move about the floor which is two above this one. She is however, chained by her ankle to the floor so she can reach the door, but cannot step outside it. You didn.t notice her because you were too busy blushing, staring at me and 'working.'"

Light's face flushed slightly at this and he was glad the only light was that emitting from the laptop and flowing through the window.

"I can't believe I was dating the second Kira and never realised. I thought I was smarter than that."

"I believe that Light knew Misa was the second Kira, and that Light was, or is, the original Kira. It would make sense because you don't really like her and you don't remember how you started dating her. Also, your ideals and opinions are very like the original Kira's don't you think?"

"Ryuzaki, for the last time, I'm not Kira. How can you honestly think that? Maybe you hold a grudge against me because I beat you at tennis that time" laughed Light, finally feeling tired.

"I am not holding a grudge because you beat me once Light-kun. I am not that childish! Besides, I have beat you many times at games such as chess, draughts and cluedo. Which also makes sense seeing as I am an actual detective." When L received no reply, he looked at Light through the bangs that had fallen over his eyes, he saw the teen was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling in time with his slow, steady breaths.

L found himself captivated watching the young man sleep. The rhythmic sound of his breathing, the rise and fall of his chest like waves crashing on the shore brought peace to the detective. He noticed how innocent he looked while sleeping. So care free, so untroubled,so free to think and do what he wants without judgement inside his own head.

This was until something changed.

Suddenly, Light's body tensed and his eyes shut tight. He started to struggle as if being pinned down, before starting to whimper uncontrollably.

L could only stare at the teen, not knowing what to do. He put the laptop on the bed side table before inching over towards the troubled teen. He gently prodded the teen on his shoulder gently, but when he got no response he poked harder.

Still receiving no response, L moved closer to the teen and stretched his legs out. Shifting himself until he was comfortable in this strange position for him, he pulled Light up to him, letting Light's head rest on his chest as he shook and sobbed.

As L rubbed soothing circles on the younger males back, he began to relax and quieten down a bit. When L felt the teen slip back into unconsciousness, he began to pull away from the teen, but was stopped as Light grasped at his shirt, but still asleep.

As L lay with Light cuddling into his chest, he noticed how wrong, but also how right it felt. He listened to the sound of the teen, hoping for him to shift so L could escape and return to his work.

After an unknown amount of time, L got bored and shifted so he was facing away from the teen and towards the empty space on the bed. An idea struck him so he stretched out for the laptop that, although was physicaly damaged, all of the software was safe and fully functioning.

He somehow reached the laptop and quickly set to work, careful not to wake the teen.

As he opened a couple of programs at once, he started with his first priority.

As he easily passed fire walls and encrypted files that he himself set up with the help of Matt, he smiled to himself, glad the teen was too tired to have remembered to turn off his computer.

As he looked through files on Light's computer and sites he recently visited, L was shocked by what he found.

He glanced down again at the teen that was sleeping on him, his face showing no emotion as usual, but on the inside, something was tearing him apart. He didn't know what, but something low in his gut was tearing apart and sending shockwaves throughout his body.

He knew Light's secret.  
_________________________

I hope you enjoyed this chapter =]  
I sure as hell enjoyed writing it.  
So any guesses as to what L found?? Or what Light's secret is??

Please review, I want to write better but I can't do that if I never hear what you guys think.  
So go on... Or else I might not update.... OR, L and Light get it!!!  
And no one wants that to happen, right??

Peace out (After this longer than usual A/N)  
The night angel


	5. Chapter 5

So here it is, 'What if...' Chapter 5.  
R&R  
This story has been in Light's POV so I said I'd do L's, but I do like keeping L mysterious so I might change back to Light's half way through.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own death note or any of the characters.  
_____________________

L stared at the screen in front of him. As he traced files Light had been looking at, he recognised them almost immediately.

_Light hacked into my computer?! What the hell was he thinking!! How did I not notice?? The chances of Light being Kira keep increasing. Am I going to have to give my only friend the death penalty? _

As L sorted through his own computer, he noticed there was no trace of Light ever being on it. L furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, annoyed this teenager slipped passed his own defences.

He soon gave up on finding the traces, making a mental note to return to his search. As he followed the path of programs that Light looked at, he noticed Light was checking to see if he made contact with anyone. That's when L saw it. That's when L realised Light's level of computer skills, and also his true level of potential.

L's e-mails.

L looked through the e-mails Light read, or at least opened. Some even bearing L's real name. His eyes widened in horror, knowing the true meaning of this. L was in danger. Serious danger.

He looked at the many e-mails to his contacts all around the world, wondering how Light had so easily gotten past his computer's defence system. Not even Wedy had accessed his e-mail account. It had many passwords, questions only L knew the answer to, high level security checks and complicated encrypted firewalls.

L realised his contacts might be at risk, so he quickly deleted all files Light had taken from his own computer, as well as anything not concerning the Kira case. He then proceeded to send an e-mail to everyone on his contacts list, which was a pain because that was a lot of people.

L was never good with people or words so he kept it overly short and to the point.

_My security has been a little compromised. My e-mail was hacked into and all of your names have been found on the suspects computer. I would like to inform you all about this as you may very well be at risk. I myself am at risk as many of my aliases and my own real name has also been exposed. Delete this contact information and e-mail as soon as you have read this. I will need to keep in touch with you as you may be needed in the future so send me or Watari your new contact details. _

L

L read the message again before clicking send. He thought about deleting the information on this computer but decided against it.

_Oh Light-Kun, if only you knew what awaited you once you wake up. Maybe then you would remain in slumber forever._

L looked over the other files on the computer, noticing pictures, e-mails and other files he had taken from Soichiro's computer. This is where L found the secret.

L looked at the pictures and videos keeping the volume off so he didn't wake Light. He wondered to himself how Soichiro became a police officer in the first place. _Some sense of justice he has. _Thought L, distracted by the level of intelligence of Light despite his traumatic past.

Deciding to think no more of it until Light woke up, L shut down the laptop and removed it from the large bed. He moved until he was on his side, keeping his arms wrapped around Light to prevent him from whining in his sleep.

He curled his legs up, doing the same with Light's, so he could have at least some sense of his unusual mannerisms as he lay with the teen.

L nuzzled his face into the silky threads that made up Light's hair. The fragrance from the shampoo went up L's nose as he inhaled the scent that was Light Yagami.

Feeling this gesture of affection, Light in his dead-like sleeping state pressed himself further against the detective. As he tossed and turned once more, groaning inaudible words, he finally settled facing L and once again firmly taking a hold of his shirt.

He pulled the older man closer, burying his face into his chest and throwing one arm around the detective's waist, the other staying where it was.

L shifted, feeling uncomfortable by the closeness of Light. He longed to wake up the teen and question him on the reason why he hacked into L's and his father's work stations, but something deep inside him wouldn't allow it.

He let the teen sleep and left himself to ponder the thoughts of the teen holding him so tight, hoping he wasn't the cold murderer that was Kira.

**Back to Light's P.O.V. **

Light stirred, finally coming out of his sleep. He felt a warmth beside him but instead of opening his eyes and seeing what it was, he kept them closed and pulled that warmth closer.

He replayed the dream in his head again and again, terrified but entranced by it.

_Light lay on the ground in a snowy field. Everything was white and pure, like Light felt. He did not feel the cold of the snow, but rather a comforting warmth. He lay in the snow for a while longer, but upon hearing the rustle of leaves in the distant he propped himself on his elbows searching the horizon for the source of the noise._

_He strained his eyes to find something that did not belong in this peaceful place, his peaceful place. That's when they appeared. Two dark figures walking to him from the never ending distance. Light rose to his feet and started walking to the figures, curious as to who they were. Once they were closer and Light could distinguish the identity of one of the figures, he froze, unable to move any further._

_As the figures advanced on Light, one remained a dark cloaked figure while the other striding over to him, a look of disgust plastered all over his face. This man, this horrible figure, was Light's father._

_Light stumbled backwards, falling over something that didn't exist as his father got even closer. Light felt as though his body was moving in slow motion. Before he could think about what to do his father was standing over him, the look in his eyes cold and distant, but yet Light could see the fury that lived there for only Light to see._

_As Light tried to get up and ran away, he felt all his muscles betray him because he could do nothing more than a pathetic scramble. He finally gave up on trying to get away, knowing it was pointless. He looked up at the man following him and as soon as he did he felt a foot connect with his side and he was sent sprawling back to the floor, clutching at his side. _

_He said nothing, not knowing how or what to say anyway. He simply lay on the ground being beaten, doing nothing to stop it. He protected his head and nothing else, the only sounds being heard was the sound of flesh being bruised and bones being cracked while Light let the smallest of whimpers escape his lips. He refused to give his father the satisfaction of hearing him scream or call his name any longer. _

_Light closed his eyes, trying to pretend it wasn't happening, but failed. He knew this all too well, maybe not the place, but the event he knew all too well. Maybe the snow was to show Light's innocence, Light's soul, which was now covered in blood. Light had a damaged soul, a broken, bloody soul. _

_When the barrage of attacks stopped, Light's eyes flew open in surprise. He was _never _let off this easily. He looked to where his father was standing to see him now on the floor beside Light._

_Light was too stunned for words. He searched for his rescuer, or anyone else around but all he saw was the shadowy figure lurking in between the trees not too far away._

_A hand placed under each of his arms made him jump and whimper in pain. He snapped around to see who this figure was, trying to ignore the pain running through his body. There he saw L, standing above him watching him intently. He bent down a little to offer Light a hand to stand up which Light took with a weak smile._

_He didn't have enough strength to hold his own weight, which he only found out when he collapsed into L's arms. Staring into those eyes, he felt himself inching his face closer to L's. When he could feel the warm, sweet breath tickling his nose, Light suddenly snapped and pulled away finding an unknown source of strength._

_The shadowy figure had moved up to them and Light found himself unable to stay away from it. Once he was only feet away from the figure, it moved to the side allowing Light to see his father who was lying still in the snow. Light knew he was dead and he felt his eyes sting with the threat of tears, even after everything his father put him through._

"_You... You murdered my father?!" screamed Light, shaking with relief and anguish._

_The figure simply shook his cloaked face, before raising a ghastly hand and pointing towards L, who was now on his knees, a deep moan leaving his throat and pain clear on his usually blank face._

_Light ran to him immediately, sobbing as the first tear rolled down his face. L said nothing, only lay in Light's arms as he began to fade into the darkness calling to him. _

_Light, warm tears still flowing steadily down his cheeks, lowered his head to L's, locking their lips together in a slow, tender kiss. When he pulled away to look at L once more, he saw the corner of L's mouth curl into a smile as his eyes closed and his breathing stilled. _

_Light let out a strangled sob, letting the older man fall from his grasp as he stood. He looked up at the figure who didn't move any further but seeing the look in Light's eyes, let out a piercing laugh._

_Light could only watch in horror as the figure peeled the cloak away from its body, revealing an all too familiar face standing in front of him._

_Light was looking at himself. It was the exact same, but yet something was different. _

_This other Light, it's eyes were cold and unforgiving. The twinkle that made Light, Light, was gone. _

"_What... What have you done?!" gasped Light, finding it harder to breathe and the white snow slowly turning to black, like the rest of his surroundings. _

"_No, Light. Not what I have done, what you have done. This is what you wanted. I am only the part of you that's giving you what you wanted. I am your better half Light. I am Kira, WE ARE KIRA" _

Light's eyes flew open, not remembering the end of that dream, no that nightmare, until he replayed it in his head a final time.

He looked at the body he was holding onto, the body he was pulling himself closer to. He looked over the sleeping form of L, holding him tighter and never wanting to let him go.

He laughed to himself lightly, taking note of the laptop on the bedside table and considering how he was wrapped around L. L must have stopped working to lie down with him. _Wait a minute, _thought Light, _L is... sleeping?_

He laughed quietly, before suddenly removing himself from the older man. He jumped from the bed and backed himself against the wall, pulling a now awake and dazed L.

As L rubbed his sleepy eyes, he focused his gaze on Light who was backing against the wall and breathing heavily.

"You know Light-kun; you have to be the only person that has the ability to confuse me"

"I... But..." Light was gasping for air, he couldn't breathe. Light embraced the darkness calling him, his last thought crying with the dead detective in his arms and a demon calling his name.  
__________________________

Sorry for the late update, I was supposed to edit and post on Saturday night but I never did and I couldn't bring myself to even touch off my laptop until now. I had a bad few days so it's not as if I was just lazy xD

I still don't know how long this is going to be, but I think I have an idea about where it's going.... That is unless my muse decides to change the story like she has already... this is another chapter I didn't expect.... I didn't know about Light's dream until I was writing it xD

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it (Even if my chapters are a lil bit short... am a noob still xD)

Peace out, The night angel


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or any of the characters no matter how much I tell myself otherwise D=  
_____________________

When Light came to, he was back in bed and chained to L. His head was throbbing and the consistent tapping and slurping noises beside him were not helping.

He opened his eyes slowly, but not fully, staring at the ceiling.

"Must you be so loud? You're supposed to be drinking tea not making music with it."

"Making music?" said L, now staring into the distance trying to make sense of what Light had just said.

"Never mind Ryuzaki, just be a little more quiet."

"Fine. Is Light going to work today?"

"Hmm? Oh, work... Yeah I guess I will once the team arrive."

"They have arrived Light, it's 2 in the afternoon. You were out for quite a while."

Light sat up when he heard it was so late with the intentions of racing around to get dressed but seeing as he was already late, he may as well take his time.

He threw away the blanket that was covering him and stretched his arms in an attempt to wake his body up a little, not noticing the detectives stare as he revealed his defined muscles.

He glanced at the older man who was now looking at his laptop once again, and gestured at him to get up so he could get up. He then stood, tugging at the chain as he pulled the detective across the bed.

Once L had regained control of his movements, he hopped off the bed and stood beside Light, their eyes meeting. They didn't move, they didn't speak, they just stood, enjoying the moment of just staring into the other's eyes.

Light, still staying silent, took a step away and then walked over to his wardrobe to gather clean clothes to wear for the day. Once he had a full set of clothes he placed them on the bed before deciding to break the silence, knowing the conversation could go very wrong.

"Ryuzaki, about last night..." Light began, already feeling a blush creep on to his face.

"What about it Light-kun?"

"Well... I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable...."

"If what made me uncomfortable?"

"You know what I mean L!! Don't act stupid now of all times!"

"Light did a lot of things that could have made me uncomfortable."

Light froze at this, thinking he spoke in his sleep or did more than put his arm around the older man.

"Wha- What do you mean??"

"Well, you fell on top of me, you slept with me and pulled me closer than I would have liked. Oh, did I mention you also hacked your way into my computer and read all my files and e-mails?"

Light's eyes widened and he turned to face the detective, his mouth opening and closing resembling a goldfish.

"I... I meant about the whole sleeping with you and putting my arm around you.... And I only went on to your computer to see if you had found anything that could have helped with my research on where Kira might be now. And I didn't actually read your e-mails... Why would I??"

"Well you didn't appear to be sleeping well so I left you be even though it will never happen again. And if you were Kira you could have checked my computer to see how close I was to catching you and if I was close you could easily do something to throw me off course. And as for the e-mails you could have wanted to get my real name. But even if you did read them you wouldn't have my real name because only one person knows it. And that person does not e-mail me and wouldn't think of using my real name then. So Kira, hoe accurate am I?" L was just hoping Light wouldn't call him on his bluff.

"Well, not very because I'm not Kira. It would be a good theory if I was actually trying to kill you but since I'm not, it's not relevant. What I don't understand Ryuzaki, is why I would want your real name... it makes no sense. And if you really must know, I had a nightmare. So no, I did not sleep well."

"You would want my real name to kill me. What was Light-kun's nightmare about?"

"Why would I need your name to kill you? I could do it right now and I wouldn't need your name. And it doesn't matter about the nightmare. I had it, it scared the hell out of me and now it's over. End of."

"Well now Light-kun you are Kira so you would kill me with your Death Note like Misa did I presume and that would require my real name. And is your father really still scary enough to give you nightmares?"

Light froze again, not even able to respond to him being called Kira. _He knows. How does he know?_

L, seeing Light wasn't going to say anything decided to keep talking. "Light also went onto his father's computer which had files very irrelevant to the Kira case. I looked at these files and I have decided Soichiro Yagami is not fit to work and he will be arrested as soon as I get downstairs. You have a strong sense of Justice because of what happened, but you snapped. You couldn't handle the pressure so you became Kira. You killed criminals the government couldn't or wouldn't punish to make you feel stronger. Now Light, tell me how accurate is that?!"

Light was stunned; L had it right down to the last detail. But of course he couldn't admit it. So instead he decided to be that dramatic teen he had began to get a name for.

He charged at L grabbing his shoulders and slamming him into the wall closest to them.

"Light-kun ~"

"No Ryuzaki, shut up and listen! It's my turn to talk now! I am NOT Kira, do you hear me?! No, do you understand me?! I'm not now, I never was and I never will be!! As for my father, that's none of your business so stay out of it! What you saw... What you saw happened a long time ago and we've gotten past it. I have a strong sense of justice because it's right, not because of what happened!!"

Light was now towering over L, his face bent into L's to intensify the meaning and threat in his words. L said nothing for a moment.

"Light-kun, why are you man-handling me?? And those videos are recent and your fear of the man you call father is great. You are over nothing Light, not even yourself" sighed L as if he was bored or tired with Light now.

Hearing a commotion upstairs, Matsuda had decided to go check on the two boys. The sight he was greeted by was etched into his memory forever.

Light was standing in front of L, panting heavily and pinning him against the wall by his shoulders and wearing nothing but trousers and his shirt discarded on the floor from when he ran at L. L's hands were at Light's chest as he was about to push the teen away but now they were resting there and both males were staring at Matsuda who slowly backed out of the room and stayed silent for the rest of the day.

Light turned, not even bothering with the detective now. He waited for the cuff to be taken off and when it was he put the shirt on and grabbed L's hand when he tried to put it back on.

When L was about to speak, Light pushed L back until he hit the bed. He then moved slowly to poke L's sides, laughing to himself at how ticklish the man was. _Maybe this is why he doesn't like to be touched._

In between the slightest of squeals, L tried to say stop but couldn't as he was attacked by another hand. He fell back to the bed in an attempt to escape the hands, which to his surprise worked.

He lay on the bed for a moment, closing his eyes while gathering his thoughts and trying to pretend that never happened. The greatest detective was being tickled. Tickled!!

His eyes flew open when a weight shifted on the bed and Light was crawling over him.

The room remained silent as Light settled himself on the wide eyed older man. Light rubbed his hands up the older man's chest, his shirt lifting a little as he moved, before planting a kiss on L's sweet lips.

L was too stunned to force Light away, so instead he responded to Light's every move. His mind was clouded from all logic and thought as the teens lips moulded perfectly against his own.

Light pulled away, gasping for air like the man below him. His face was flushed after the heated exchange but he couldn't tear away the playful smile that crept onto his lips.

When Light sat up again, running his hand through the detective's hair he took enjoyment from the gasp passing L's lips as he released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The older male couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't speak. Something about Light was intoxicating and he just couldn't say no, which would make it very difficult if Light really was Kira.

A few moments passed and L could finally think again. "Is Kira-kun trying to seduce me so I will not arrest him?"

Light sighed and a pained look flashed his features before he began to speak.

"Ryuzaki..." Light's voice was low and almost inaudible. "For the last time, I'm not Kira. I... I just... I think about you when I'm not with you, which doesn't exactly happen anymore seeing as we have these." Light left a shaky laugh leave his lips as he looked at the chain holding them together, then looked into the detective's eyes before continuing.

"I... I think I could fall for you Ryuzaki..."

L was shocked by this sudden confession and a slight smile crept onto his lips as he remembered that was what he had told Misa Amane.

"Light-kun... I thought you were just being shy with Misa... now I see I was in fact right." L's usual pale and emotionless face was returned back to normal as he sat up a little, resting on his elbows.

He grabbed the chain once more and closed it around Light's wrist before stopping to stare into Light's eyes which looked so confused, overflowing with emotions that L could not identify them all as quick as he could solve a case, the Kira case an exception of course!

When he was about to push the younger man off of him, he only got his hands to Light's chest before Soichiro barged into the room throwing the door open so hard when it hit the wall a crack was left in the wood.

"Otousan!"

"Why must people always just barge in here? You are in my building so at least knock Yagami-san if you do not wish to open the door at inappropriate times."

Soichiro's eyes widened at the scene before him. Light could almost feel the heat radiate from his father as the anger rose within him and his body was almost convulsing.

"L, take your hands and that chain off of my son. Now."

"I cannot do that Yagami-san. Light-kun is my main Kira suspect."

"Now Ryuzaki!"

"Do not raise your voice Yagami-san. I'm sure it is not wise for your high blood pressure."

"L. Release my son!"

"Otousan"

"Shut up Light!"

"Leave, Yagami-san"

"Wh-what?"

"This room. Leave it and return to work."

"Not without my son."

"Your son is staying with me. We will be going to work soon and I would quite like Light to stop shaking so he can function. So please leave now, we will talk later Yagami-san. Or I could just have you arrested now."

"Arrested? I am chief of the Japanese police force! You cant arrest me for want me to take my son away from you!"

"Actually, I could if I wanted to. But I have a valid reason."

"What reason?"

"Yagami-san beats and rapes his son. Or at least he did, it all stops now."

Soichiro froze, looking at his son who's head was bent and his hair covering his face as he tightened his hold he had on L's shirt. He turned his gaze to L before turning and walking out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

As they listened to the heavy footsteps grow quieter, L and Light remained still.

A tear landed on L's cheek and he raised his hand to Light's face, rubbing away the tears that were sliding down his cheeks with his thumb.

"Light-kun is safe now. I will protect him."  
_____________

**AN: **Dammit why do chapters never go as I had planned =/  
Dam you Light you weren't supposed to have shown your feelings yet!!  
I wasn't expecting this chapter to be finished until late Friday/early Saturday but I was kept up til ungodly hours writing on Thursday night by my muse who is slowly but surely becoming more controlling... and L seems to be getting more out of character =/

Ah well... Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I enjoyed writing it (Poor lil' Matsuda) even if it was nothing like it was supposed to be.

Til next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or any of the characters... as we all know!  
__________

L sat in his usual position, drinking coffee with his usual amount of sugar and as usual, biting on his thumb.

Only not everything was as it usually was.

Light wasn't working properly or even listening to anyone. He just sat in his chair, his head resting on his hands, thinking over L's words, his own actions and the sweetness he could still taste on his lips.

Soichiro was almost attacking his computer and almost growled at anyone who spoke to him, including Matsuda who almost burst into tears as all he did was ask if the man wanted more coffee.

Watari brought cakes, biscuits, tea and coffee around on the hour as usual before disappearing again.

L, finally looking away from his computer screen and taking in his surroundings, noticed Soichiro's foul mood and how his fingers nearly broke the keyboard in front of him.

He stood up without warning a daydreaming Light, and pulled the chain making Light fall off the chair, but no one noticed because he stood right in front of an angry Soichiro Yagami's desk.

He only stared at the older man, waiting to be recognised instead of his usual upfront way of handling things.

When Soichiro felt he could no longer ignore the person standing in front of him he simply glared at him.

"What?" he barked, his voice gruff and threatening.

"Yagami-san is being very violent to the computer and it's very unnecessary. So please stop as I do have to give most of the equipment back and I would rather not have to listen to a very angry 16 year old who's already mad because Light-kun damaged one of the laptops."

Soichiro didn't even answer, he just went back to his work and this time was less aggressive. L walked back to his place, pulling along a spaced out Light.

Everyone went back to work in silence so the only noise that could be heard was the sound of pages shuffling, keys being tapped and the hum of the many computers, laptops and screens surrounding the room.

All was silent, until Soichiro decided he needed answers.

"L, what exactly is your relationship with my son?"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to stare between L and Soichiro. Everyone, except Matsuda who blushed furiously, setting about his work, remembering what he walked in on.

L turned in his chair to face the angry man, well aware of everyone's eyes watching him.

"My relationship with Light-kun? Well.... he's my friend... and prime suspect. Why, what is your relationship with Light-kun?" L was muttering. He hated talking about relationships and emotions. He didn't see the point in them. Needing people is pointless. If L needed someone, other than Watari, he would never get any work done.

"My relationship with my son? Well he's my son, so what do you think?!"  
Soichiro was becoming enraged yet again, but L still continued.

"Well, going by what I found on your computer~"

"SO Light, what would you consider your relationship with L to be?"

L sighed. He already had his arrangements for Soichiro made, so he may as well leave the topic alone.

"Uh... What Ryuzaki said is the same for me otousan, except the prime suspect bit"

Soichiro raised his eyebrows, knowing his son was lying. After all, it was him who taught Light how and when to lie.

"Don't lie to me Light. Tell me what he is to you!"

"Otousan... I" Light bent his head before continuing. "I think I'm in love with him."

Gasps filled the room and everyone stared at the teen.

"Light... you... You love him?! But... No, you don't love him! You hear me? You love whats-her-name... Misa!"

"No otousan. I don't."

Soichiro's eye started twitching and he clenched his fists. Forcing himself not to shout, he spoke again.

"Light, we need to talk. Now."

"Hai, otousan"

Saying Light looked scared would be an understatement.

Soichiro stood up and walked over to Light, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the room, L following behind a shaking Light.

When they were in the kitchen, Soichiro walked over to the countertop before facing Light who was left standing in the middle of the room.

"Ryuzaki, could you please leave." Whispered Soichiro, trying to get his anger under control.

"No Yagami-san I cannot. As you can clearly see I am chained to Light and I don't have a key with me. So just pretend I'm not here."

Soichiro just closed his eyes, counting to ten before he even attempted to speak again.

When he opened his eyes, L had sat down on a chair at the breakfast bar. His legs were drawn up to his chest but instead of his thumb being in his mouth, they were resting beside him as he took in the site before him.

Light was sitting down in the chair beside him, his legs pulled to his chest and one arm was wrapped around his legs and the other was at his mouth, while his head was resting on his knees.

"Light-kun..."

"Yes Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Do not call me _chan."_

"Why not, Ryuzaki-_chaaaaan?" _

L's face contorted and returned to normal so quick most people would have missed it, but Light didn't. He didn't say anything, just watched L as he hopped down from his stool and walked over in front of his own.

L stood in front of Light before silently pulling on Light's chair with his foot, causing it to topple over. Light felt as if he was falling through space as he headed towards the floor. His legs collided with the floor while his upper body was suspended by a firm grip at his shirt.

The air was forced out of his chest at the sudden stop and he found himself gasping for breath.

L let him drop to the floor, before removing the chain from his own wrist and securing it onto the refrigerator. Having made sure Light was secure, he left the room and resumed his position at his desk.

He bit on his thumb mercilessly, not noticing the pain until he saw a drop of blood fall onto his white shirt.

He sighed quietly to himself, his suspect was sitting in his kitchen and yet he had no stable evidence against him. He laughed slightly, thinking how this maybe the case to outsmart him. BB would be pissed if he found that out.

_No. No case was impossible for L, the three greatest detectives ever! He would beat Kira because L does not lose!_

He stuck his fork into one of many pieces of cake sitting in front of him, a satisfactory _clink _sounding around the room as it made impact with the plate.

Deciding the two Yagami's had enough time to talk, L hopped from his chair and shoving his hands in his pockets, he shuffled towards the kitchen area.

When he outstretched his hand to open the door, he heard muffled cries but when he tried to open the door he found it was locked.

L took a step back before throwing his foot forward, kicking the door open. He smiled to himself as he watched the door break on impact and hang on the hinges, reminding him of his many fights with Light.

L almost froze when he set his eyes on the teen.

Light was lying on the floor on his back, his face looked like someone smashed a brick into it a few too many times and he was laying in a pool of his own blood. His father was sitting on his hips and was pinning Light to the floor and hitting him repeatedly. There was a gag in Light's mouth and L wondered where it came from. What he wondered the most, was how the old man had managed to break the chain.

L sprang into action immediately. He crossed the large gap between them in two easy strides and continued to pick up Soichiro, who was now looking straight at him, his eyes almost red in colour. L then proceeded to throw the old man across the room and slamming into the wall.

He tore the gag from Light's mouth and picked up the sobbing teen. He carried the teen out of the kitchen and towards Watari's quarters, grimacing at the fact he had to pass through the main work room and walk past the confused and worried stares from the task force's remaining members.

Once at the door of Watari's room, he kicked the door to get the man's attention. When Watari opened the door, he didn't even seem to react at the state Light was in, he only looked towards L.

"I want you to arrest that bastard downstairs!"

"I take it you mean Yagami-san?"

"Yes Watari! I want him out now!"

Watari nodded at the detective before walking past him towards the kitchen area, pulling out his phone to make a call.

L moved away from the now empty room and made his way up the stairs towards his and Light's bedroom. When he opened the door, he noticed the curtains were letting the dim light flow into the room and the dust was gone.

"I guess Light-kun will be able to sleep here now Watari has cleaned the room." L looked down at the teen in his arms who was now leaning his head into the crook of L's neck and had his arms wrapped around his neck, as he walked over to the bed.

L placed Light on the bed and took off his shoes before throwing a blanket over the teen. Wanting to give the teen privacy, and just not wanting to be there, L turned to walk away but paused when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Light looked up at the detective with silent, pleading eyes. He tugged on his sleeve again, making the detective to stumble backwards towards the bed.

Still remaining silent, Light pulled L onto the bed beside him but when L hit the mattress, he did nothing more.

L watched the teen as he curled into a ball and wrapped his arms around himself, a war of emotions tearing L apart on the inside.

L closed his eyes and all he saw was black, black surrounding a figure in red. His eyes flew open, but every time he blinked he saw the figure again. L hated not being in control of what he saw, so he shut his brain down in the attempts to make the figure leave.

When the figure started to fade away, L moved suddenly, startling the sleeping Light awake.

He pulled Light into his arms tightly and rested his chin on the teen's head.

Light reacted to the older man, his rescuer, and wrapped his arms around L's waist and snuggled his head against the older man's chest.

L sighed when he heard the teen's breathing become deeper and slower and the grip around his hips growing looser.

"What am I doing Kira-kun?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Watari entered the kitchen, sighing at the broken door and making a mental note to get it fixed.

He walked over to Soichiro who was breathing heavily and holding himself against the wall, sweat clearly visible on his ragged features.

"Soichiro Yagami, you are under arrest" with the words spoken, Watari pulled out handcuffs and put them on the man's wrists.

"What?! You can't arrest me!!"

"Yes I can actually!"

"On what grounds??"

"Child abuse, violence... and more that you know so I don't feel the need to re-inform you."

"Bu- You.... You have no proof!!!" Soichiro tried to break from Watari, but failed.

Watari was sick of the man so he swung him around and dropped him to his knees.

"What's that Yagami?"

"I... I don't know"

"Well I'll tell you then. It's your son's blood! And you're the one that spilled it!"

Soichiro didn't even respond, he simply bent his head and let Watari pull him to the awaiting cars outside, muttering "I am a good father.... It was all for his own good" again and again.

The members of the task force all stood around the room, not knowing what was going on. Aizawa and Mogi went to the kitchen to get more coffee and as soon as they saw the blood their heads started racing. They told Matsuda, who went on a rampage looking for L and Light, the other two men following him closely.

When he got to L's bedroom he opened the door and almost fell to the floor with the site in front of him.

Light was lying on top of L, his hands running through the detectives hair. L's hands were wrapped around the teen's waist and were pulling him closer. But the one thing none of them failed to notice was the site and sound of L's lips locking with Light's in their heated exchange.  
____________________________

AN: So... what do you all think? Tell me and let me know because I feel the characters are getting too out of character... What do you think??  
Also, sorry for the slow update! My muse wanted to write my Naruto fic and then I went away for the weekend so I couldn't write during that time D: But I'm going to alternate between the two equally from now on (I hope xD)

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters  
Here we go for another chapter! =D Enjoy  
===================

Moans and pants filled the room as L and Light remained oblivious to the three new occupants of the room.

Matsuda looked to Aizawa and Mogi who smirked at each other before leaving the room and head back to work, deciding answers could wait.

After watching them leave, Matsuda turned back to the two on the bed and saw Light was now sitting on L's hips and pulling off his shirt. He squealed before turning and running out of the room, slamming the door behind himself.

At the sound of a voice, Light shot round only to catch a glimpse of Matsuda running out of the room.

"You know... I think we have officially traumatised him Light-kun."

"I think you're right Ryuzaki-chan!" Light smirked playfully as he glanced towards L, but was forced to look away when L threw him off himself and slid off the bed.

"Ryuzaki..."

"I told you not to call me chan, Light-kun."

"I don't see why not... Not after what we just did..."

"Because I said so Light and what I say goes, does it not?"

"Well yeah but~"

"Light-kun is no exception for this"

L left the room abruptly, leaving Light still on the bed. He shoved his hands into his pockets before starting to walk down the stairs.

_Ryuzaki-chan... _

He had just put his foot onto the first step when a hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ryuzaki?!"

"Nothing is wrong with me Light. It is you who threw me into the wall after all. Does Light have anger problems?"

"You tell me nothing is wrong with you but I know you're lying. I can see it in your eyes! You make out with me and then just leave?! What the hell is that about!!?"

_I think I love you Ryuzaki-chan._

"There is nothing wrong with me Light-kun now let me go or I will be forced to throw you down the stairs." L's voice never lost the monotonous tone he had used for so many years.

"Why are you lying?!"

"I'm not lying Light-kun. I only lie when necessary."

_I think I love you too_

"Were you lying when you said I was only your friend?"

"No"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

L paused for a moment before responding "I was simply bored... I thought you needed... comforting, after seeing your father being arrested."

"So I was your toy?! A game to play for something to do?!"

"No need to be so loud Light-kun."

"You _used _me, even though you know how I feel. You used me like a game!" Light was nearly screaming now and his eyes were watering, tears beginning to spill over his lids.

"I never used you"

"Stop lying to me!! I know when you lie!"

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"I've been with you long enough to tell when you lie. And it's kind of obvious there's something wrong with you."

_Ryuzaki-chan... Don't leave me_

"What makes you think there's something wrong with me?"

"This" Light held out the chain that was on his wrist, the other end hanging free. "Twice you didn't put the other end onto something."

"Twice..."

"Yeah, in the kitchen, it wasn't closed properly. And just there, you didn't have it on anything at all. So tell me L, what the hell is wrong with you?"

L pushed the teen away from him slowly before muttering something Light couldn't hear and then continuing his descent down the stairs.

_I'll never leave you_

He walked back to his work desk, noting the looks the three task force members were giving him. He sat down on his chair and stared at his computer screen. He glanced away from it when Light entered the room, but other than that he never once looked away. Matsuda was even wondering if he was blinking.

_As long as you never betray me_

Light looked over towards L but quickly looked away when he felt his eyes prick and tears threaten to spill out.

"So Ryuzaki... Where's Misa??"

"She's upstairs"

"Upstairs??"

"Yes Light-kun, upstairs."

"Where upstairs??"

"In her room."

"She has a room now?"

"That is what I just said."

"So... You just left her there?"

"No I did not just _leave _her there. She is chained there. It is long enough that she can walk between the rooms but she is unable to go out the main door. Why is Light-kun so concerned?"

"Because I wanted to see her" Light stood up from his chair and crossed the room, looking over his shoulder at L before walking out and going upstairs.

He knocked and opened all the doors on the next floor, but all were empty. He got to the final door, he knocked but when he tried to open it, it was locked.

"Misa..?"

The door clicked open and before Light knew what was going on, arms were around his neck and lips pressed against his own. Normally, he would have pushed her away by now, but this time he put his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Pulling away, he bent his head so he could whisper into her ear "I need to talk to you."

"Okay Light-chan!!" Misa turned and grabbed Light's hand, pulling him into the room and closing the door behind them. She led him to the couch where she sat down, pulling him with her.

"So what do you need to talk about Light?" Misa pulled her feet onto the couch so she could sit on them, her hands in front of her as she leaned closer to Light.

"The notebook"

"Oh... Well it's in my bag... But don't worry its covered and everything so it shouldn't have been recognised!"

"Very good Misa. You need to get names written or you will be charged with being the second Kira. So give up ownership or find a way to write in it without getting caught."

"Eh? Okay, anything for you Light. I give up my ownership of the Death Note!"

Misa closed her eyes as she fell unconscious, her memories being erased as Rem took the notebook and left, looking at Misa before floating away through the wall. "I will always protect you Misa"

Light stood up and picked up the sleeping girl. He carried her into the bedroom and placed her onto the bed before turning to leave. He was about to walk out the door when he heard Misa calling him.

He walked to her bedside and looked down at her.

"Light-chan, stay with me for a while longer?"

"Misa I~."

"Please Light? We never get any time together!"

Light sighed slightly before agreeing.

He sat on the bed and lay down next to her, trying not to pull away as she pulled him close, burying her head in his neck. A vibration coming from his phone told him L was watching them because no one outside the task force had this number and only L was allowed use a phone. Well, everyone thought only L could use a phone.

Light looked away from Misa looked towards where he supposed L had put a camera. Still hurt about what the detective said, Light decided he would prove L cared for him.

Light looked down towards Misa and put his thumb under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He bent his head down to hers and captured her lips. Misa responded to his actions, clearly happy with all the attention she was getting from 'her' Light.

Light flipped them over so he was lying on top of her, her legs now sliding up at wrap around his. Light began to rub his hands down her sides, stopping at her waist before tracing back up to her chest. They parted their lips just enough so they could catch a well needed breath. Both were turning a light shade of red and panting lightly.

Their attention was caught by a door slamming open. "Light-kun is needed downstairs."

"Light-chan is busy! Come back later."

"No Misa, he is needed now."

"But you've had him all day!!" Misa was holding Light possessively now, her voice whiney and high pitched.

"Yes I have had him haven't I. Well, I need him again so if you would let him go and we'll be on our way."

"What if I said I wasn't done here Ryuzaki?"

"I would say catching Kira is a lot more important than whatever it is you do up here"

"Why do you have a new lead or something?"

"Yes I do actually and I need to ask you something about it."

"Fine"

Light broke free of Misa's grip and followed L out of the room, grinning at his back.

When they were at the stairs, L paused. "It seems Light-kun does like Misa."

"wha- Oh, I ah..."

"Was Light trying to make me jealous perhaps?"

"No. I was simply bored."

L shook his head as he continued down the stairs.

"Hey Ryuzaki..."

"Yes Light?"

"Is there really anything you want to show me?"

"Yes. There is actually. Why else would I have gone up there?"

"I don't know..." Light looked at the floor, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"It would seem you were trying to make me jealous"

When Light looked up to respond, L was already gone.

Light trailed into the room and over towards where L was sitting. He looked over the file for a few minutes and laughed to himself slightly.

"It appears Ryuzaki, that you didn't need me for this."

"Of course I didn't"

"So why did you call me down?"

"To work, Light-kun. Why else would I interrupt yours and Misa's 'fun'?

Light turned away from the detective and walked towards his chair. He slumped into it and closed his eyes, suddenly feeing drained.

_**Hey Light, it's been a while don't you think?**_

_I know your voice..._

_**Well I sure as hell hope you remember it!**_

_Who are you?_

_**Who am I? Why Light, I can't believe you've forgotten me. We had so much fun together!**_

_Fun..._

_**Light... I am Kira.**_

_Kira... But I'm Kira_

_**Well I am the part of your mind that makes you Kira. **_

_Why are you only coming out now?_

_**Because before you were determined to kill L. When was the last time you thought of that?**_

_It's been a while... But I care about that anymore. I couldn't do it even if I wanted to!_

_**Yes you could and yes you will**_

_I can't..._

_**What about our perfect world Light?!**_

_He is my perfect world_

_**He is trying to stop us**_

_No he's trying to stop _you

_**But I am a part of you**_

_I can't kill him_

_**Then I will**_

_Not if you don't know his name_

_**I will find it out... I will not lose to him**_

_No but you might lose to me_

_**I cannot lose to you Light, I made you**_

_I was fine without you_

_**You were nothing. I gave you power, I got you close to L, I gave you the will to create a perfect the world and you will do it.**_

_I'll give up the Death Note._

_**No Light, you won't. **_

_You can't control me_

_**I do control you**_

_I wouldn't let you_

_**We'll see Light. **_

Light pushed his chair away from the desk before stretching his arms above his head and walking towards the kitchen area. Walking past L, he ran his hand across the back of the chair and down onto L's shoulders. When he was at the door, he turned back to look at L who's gaze was following him.

He smirked cheekily at L before pushing the door open and backing out of the room. He entered the kitchen and walked straight to the freezer. He rooted through it for a few minutes and finally pulled out a tub of strawberry shortcake ice cream.

He grabbed a spoon from the drawer and hopped onto the countertop, leaning his back against the tiled wall. He started to eat the ice cream, savouring every mouthful as he watched the door carefully.

When it carefully slid open, Light paused with the spoon lingering in his mouth and L slipped into the room.

"Why is Light-kun not working?"

"**Because Light-kun is hungry**"

L noticed Light's voice sounded different, but he shrugged it off and concentrated on getting the teen back to work. "Light-kun has been out here for quite a while, is he not full yet? And is Light-kun eating my ice cream."

"**No... Food can't satisfy my hunger**. **And yes, this is yours I believe.**"

"Well then stop eating that ice cream... it's the only one left!"

L walked across the kitchen over to the counter Light was sitting on and stretched to reach the ice cream tub Light was keeping out of his reach.

"**You know L... I like playing with you**."

"What~"

Light slipped of the counter and pulled L against himself, pressing his lips against the detectives. He turned them quickly so he was pressing L against the counter.

L pulled away from Light, panting and confused. "Light-kun..."

"**Just stop talking"**

Light pressed his lips against L's once more. He put his hands on the counter behind L, pressing their bodies even closer together. He ran his tongue against L's bottom lip, silently pleading for entrance.

L parted his lips slightly and moaned into Light's mouth when he felt a tongue brush against his own. Coming to himself once more, L pulled away again. "Light-kun~"

L was cut off by Light pressing his lips against his own once again, but shortly after he left his lips and worked his way down his neck. "Light-kun... stop"

In between licks, bites and scrapes, Light replied. "**I don't think so L-chan. I will have you."**

L brought his hands up to Light's stomach, biting back moans that were building in his throat as Light ravished his neck. He pushed hard and Light stumbled backwards.

Panting heavily, L brought his fist up and hit Light in the face. The crack that sounded through the room snapped Light back to himself.

"Wha- What's going on?..."

"I would like to ask Light-kun the same thing"

"I..." Light didn't have time to react as a foot impacted with his stomach. He doubled over as the heel dug in further before finally retracting and landing on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"How about trying to rape me in my own kitchen?!"

"Wait... What?!" Light looked confused, not knowing that Kira had in fact, taken over his body.

"You know what Light!! Maybe father like son is the only thing that could be said now."

L walked past Light and towards the door.

"Ryuzaki-chan... do you mean that?"

L turned towards Light, his gaze cold and merciless. "I said don't call me chan."

L let his foot fly towards Light. It hit Light in the head and Light fell through the floor, falling into the surrounding darkness. L looked at the teen on the floor before turning and walking out of the room.

X~X~X~X~X~X~

Light groaned as he came to, an eerie brightness welcoming him back to consciousness.

"Welcome back Light-kun"

Light looked up towards the figure blocking out some of the light. "Watari??"

"Yes Light??"

"Where... where's L?" As Light's eyes adjusted to the light, he realised he was in the living room and was lying on the couch.

"L is working and the task force has left. Are you feeling alright?"

"If by alright you mean confused, hurt and heartbroken then yes, I'm alright." Light didn't mean to be snappy towards the old man, but he couldn't help it.

"Is it something an old man like myself can help with?"

"Not really... L kicked my ass for something I don't remember doing, and he also tore my heart out and stomped on it."

"He doesn't mean to hurt you, you know."

"Yeah, he's just a cold hearted bastard because he doesn't know any better."

"You shouldn't judge him without knowing him."

"Well I don't exactly think L is very easy to get to know. He remains emotionally unattached to everyone. I really thought I had a connection with him."

"I'm sure you do Light, you just remind him of Mikami."

"Mikami??"

"Yes."

"You're not going to tell me who he is are you?"

"It would not be right to tell you about L's history"

"He wouldn't have to find out"

"You really are like Mikami. Don't make me regret telling you this Light"

"I won't Watari. I couldn't hurt Ryuzaki again"

"That's what he said. Well Light, Mikami was Ryuzaki's best friend, his lover and nearly his husband"

AN: This was a fun chapter to write xD

Just to be sure people know, the writing in bold is Kira...

Review and let me know what you thought =]

Till next time! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. Enjoy! =D  
==================

L was found when he was six years old. He was alone and crying in an abandoned church in the middle of nowhere. He stood in the middle of the church, the loud bells ringing and the many birds squawking. Whammy was going for his usual morning walk when he heard the bells coming from the church he knew had been abandoned for many years. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked up to the church and entered to investigate. He was surprised to see a small boy in the middle of the building. He walked over and as he got closer, he noticed there was something unusual about the child.

He had unruly black hair and extremely pale skin while he was wearing just a pair of loose jeans and a plain white t-shirt. His tears were many but his cries sounded empty. Whammy had only ever once seen a child as unusual as this. He carefully walked up to the young boy, not wanting to startle him any further.

"Hello there. What's your name?"

The small boy's cries stopped at the sound of another voice and turned to look at the source of the sound, tears still running steadily down his cheeks. He didn't answer the old man he was looking at, just stared at him in wonder.

"Where are your parents? Are you lost?"

The small boy just stared at the old man before approaching him. His dark eyes were shining with the swell of tears and his small voice was shaky and choked.

"I'm not lost... I'm alone. They left me."

"Who left you?"

"The people I once called parents"

"Where are they gone?"

"It depends on your beliefs. I just know they left me alone."

"Why are you here?"

"Because this is where I saw them last. I know they're not coming back, I just want them to."

Whammy looked at the small boy in front of him, amazed at how he was speaking. "You shouldn't stay here."

"I know. But I don't have anywhere to go."

"Where's the rest of your family?"

"I don't have any."

"I see. Would you like to come with me?"

"Mommy always told me not to talk to or go with strangers."

"I understand, but you can't stay here on your own."

"Yes, that would be illogical."

"Come with me." Watari stretched his hand out to the little boy who looked at it cautiously, as if weighing out his options. The little boy took the hand, staring at the old man as he led him out of the church.

"How long have you been in that church?"

"I'm not sure. I go there often and when I do leave it's only to find food or pick flowers for mommy."

"You slept there?"

"Yes. I have nowhere else to go."

"You do now. You will come and live with me. I'll take care of you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you take me to live with you?"

"Because you're a little lost boy who needs help. It would be wrong of me to leave you behind."

"I see..."

Watari looked down at the young boy and smiled at the innocent face that must have witnessed so much pain for those eyes to have outgrown his face. Watari was drawn out of his thoughts by the young boy talking once again.

"Sir..."

"Yes?"

"Do I know you?"

Watari looked down at the young boy who was staring at him intently. _This boy is truly amazing..._

"I knew your parents. I served them for many years until I had to leave. You were three years old when I left. How could you remember me?"

"I'm not sure... I just recognised your face. If you know who I am, why were you asking my name?"

"Because letting you think I knew you might have scared you. Besides, I thought it better to let you come to me on your own free will. Pretending I didn't know anything at all about you seemed the best thing to do. And I had to make sure you were the small boy I served those years ago. Your parents died over a year ago, so where were you staying?"

"I was staying with a family for a while, but I left."

"Well you're coming home with me now. I hope you won't run away from me."

"I don't imagine I would... I'm familiar with you."

Watarilooked down at the young boy who's intelligence was above every child his age and older. When they arrived at Watari's house the small boy froze at the open gate.

"This... this is your house?"

"Yes. You remember this house?"

"Yes... vividly. I lived here until you left."

"And now you have returned young master."

"Master..."

L eyed the house carefully as they walked up the drive, his hand holding onto the old man's as if it was his only life line. His new life was beginning.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

L stood in the hallway of the house. Whammy's house. Children of all ages were coming for the grand opening. Whammy is letting gifted kids come and stay with him and Roger, who would be running the household, so they can be trained and raised to use the best of their abilities and minds. L is now 18 years old and already his intelligence is greater than anyone Whammy has ever known. He is the present, these kids are supposed to be the future, the future of justice. They will compete against each other to try and become the successor of L. They will learn to use the best of their minds and will take classes of such high standards most adults couldn't dream of understanding them.

"I know you don't want them here L, but it's for the best."

"I know Roger, but that doesn't change anything. There is going to be a lot of little people running through my home and making noise. How am I supposed to work under these conditions?"

"You will have a section of the house where the only people allowed there are people you say, Whammy and myself. You will have to make an appearance to the children every now and then but other than that you won't even know they're here."

"You better be right Roger. I would hate to have to make you leave."

"Watch your mouth L. You may be a great detective but you can't go getting a big head now, can you!" Roger chuckled at the death glare he received from L while ruffling his hair. He dropped the smile suddenly as the first of the children poked their heads in quickly. Roger bent down to talk quietly in L's ear before hurrying towards the children. "Guide them L, help them."

L watched the older man rush past him and head towards the children. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the door. He looked out at the children pooling around Roger's legs, and then shifted his gaze towards the older kids who curiously making their way through the door. They poked their heads through, before finally stepping in and L decided the oldest of the group was no more than fifteen. He brought his thumb to his mouth as he examined the kids that led the group, the young children now following behind them. The oldest looking boy had quite feminine features; blonde hair, slim figure, leather jacket on and a bar of chocolate in his hand as he looked around the entrance. Another boy, L guessed he was slightly younger than the blonde, was holding on to his arm and it looked as if he was trying to hide. His dark red hair fell on to his face and the goggles over his eyes offered yet more protection, but from who is the only thing L could not watched the children begin to pass through the hall and into one the main living room. Thinking he would eventually be called in, he followed the children and entered the large room. When he walked up beside Whammy, his eyes were drawn to an older male who was standing amongst the children.

The figure had black, shoulder length hair and dark eyes to match. He could only stare as the man gathered all the children together and quietened them so Roger could speak. L sat down in the corner, watching everything and trying to concentrate, but his mind kept drifting over to the dark haired figure. Once Roger had finished speaking, the children began to file out of the room, talking excitedly about their new names, new rooms and new lives. Whammy and Roger also left to help the younger children and anyone else that got lost or needed help. L didn't want to walk out and risk being stopped by the children so he waited in the corner until they were all gone. He was about to leave when he heard a voice talk to him.

"I'm guessing you don't like children then?" L turned towards the source of the voice and was greeted by the site of the dark haired man walking towards him.

"No I can't say that I do. They scream a lot." L found he was staring into the other's eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to look away no matter how hard he tried.

"That they do. My name's Mikami. Pleased to meet you!" He outstretched his hand and offered a smile towards the man in front of him. L took the hand and shook it before finally replying.

"I am L."

"L? You have a one letter name?" Mikamismirked at the detective and raised his eyebrows in pretend surprise.

"Well if you prefer you could call me Ryuzaki." L slid his hand out of the other males, not realizing how long he had kept it there.

"Ryuzaki... Now that is a lot better! So, are you really the greatest detective of our time?"

L smiled slightly at the younger man. "Yes. That would be me."

"Great!" Mikami walked past L, brushing his hand against L's before leaving the room. L remained motionless in the middle of the room, his hand still tingling from the short touch of Mikami's gentle skin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, L found himself growing ever closer to Mikami. After just eight weeks together, L realised Mikami's true potential and that he could indeed serve as L's successor. He also found, that he wanted to be more than just friends with the man. What he didn't know, was that Mikami felt the exact same way. L was sitting in his office and was just putting yet another case to a close when a knock sounded on the door. When they didn't walk into the room, he knew it was neither Whammy nor Roger and called for the person to come in. He spun around in his chair to watch as Mikami entered the room.

"Mikami? Is there something wrong?"

"Must there be something wrong for me to see you?"

"No... But~" L was cut off as Mikami slid his feet off the chair and sat on them himself. Mikami shifted himself so his knees were on either side of L's thighs and his hands were holding on the desk behind the chair. He took L's hand in his own and pulled it away from his mouth, his eyes never leaving the dark pool's of the detectives. He edged his head slowly closer to the older man's, giving him time to stop him or even meet him half way.

When neither happened, Mikami pressed his lips to the detective's and L returned the kiss almost immediately. The kiss deepened and the room was filled with gasps and moans of desperation, both wanting, needing, more. One of L's hands was in Mikami's messy hair, pulling him closer, while the other was slipped under his shirt and roaming around those muscles that were perfectly toned and the skin under his fingers softer than L thought possible. Mikamipulled away from the detectiveand stood up sharply. He pushed the chair across the room, pulling L out of it before he was out of reach. He pulled the detective closer to him as he backed towards the desk, pulling his lips towards his own as they met once more. When he hit the desk, he parted from L slightly so he could sit on it. Now sitting on the desk and once again, L's lips on his own, he parted his legs until L could slip through them and was standing against the desk himself. L pushed Mikami so he was lying on the desk, his legs wrapped around the detective's waist and his arms around the other's neck. L's hands went from supporting himself, to unbuttoning Mikami's shirt. Once each button was open and it hung loosely off the man's frame, L let his hands roam freely around the muscles and the others chest. He put his hands on the desk beside Mikami's head as he stared into the other's eyes, not saying a word. The silence filled with quick breathing gradually beginning to slow and deepen was broken by Mikami's panting voice.

"I know you eight weeks, and I've only dreamed for this moment since I laid my eyes on you. Ryuzaki..."

"I think maybe you should have acted sooner then, Mikami-kun!" L smiled cheekily down towards the other man, his eyes dancing with emotions he never felt before Mikami.

"Well you can't really blame me for waiting. You are the greatest detective ever! You have a bit of an air of superiority around you, you silently demand respect and I don't think you even realise it. I was afraid if I did this before I got to know you a bit, you'd push me away."

"I think if that's your level of intelligence, I'll have to reconsider my choice as my first successor."

"Wait, what? I...I'm first in line?!"

"Yeah... Seeing as it's your birthday in a couple of weeks I was going to tell you as a birthday surprise. But I guess I'm not doing that now." The smile on L's face dropped when he saw Mikami looking away from him, his eyes troubled. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do it."

"Do what??"

"Be your successor. I can't and won't do it."

"Mikami..."

"No Ryuzaki, let me finish! I'm not refusing because I don't want to take the position, because I am honoured that you think I'm on the same level of intelligence as you, but I refuse to take your place. If you die, I can't carry on doing your job for you because I wouldn't be strong enough to do it without you. I... I think I love you Ryuzaki...-Chan!"

A slight blush crept onto the detective's face at the sudden confession and he didn't reply for a few moments, the silence falling around the room. When both pairs of dark eyes, L knew what he had to say, what he needed to say.

"I...I think I love you too!" L bent his head towards the others with a new twinkle in his eyes and an unknown happiness in his heart. Their lips met once again to fight in a battle with their tongues, a battle involving licking, sucking, biting and moaning. The pair remained oblivious to the knock on the door and didn't notice when the door opened to reveal two men in the doorway, shocked to silence by the scene on the desk. They backed out of the room silently, shaking their heads at the two loved up teens.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

L pushed the door open quietly, the three eager boys behind him trying their best to be silent. He slipped into the room and the young teens followed him. They crept into the middle of the room and when L raised his finger, all three boys charged at the bed and started jumping on Mikami shouting "Happy birthday sleepy head."

L chuckled at the sight of his lover being attacked by a group of fifteen years olds before continuing to throw them off himself and dumping them on the floor. He looked over to where L was standing, rubbing the back of his head. "New alarm clock?"

"Well I thought it was a more appealing wake up then me..." L paused mid-sentence and looked towards the young teens and decided not to finish that sentence. "Me throwing water over you" L smiled widely at the four odd looks he received, each mirroring the others.

"Yes I suppose... But do I get no lye in because it's my birthday?"

"It's already eleven a.m."

"Not much of a lie in there, L" Mikami grumbled as he threw back the covers and slipped out of the warmth of his bed. He told the teens to leave and once they had, he pressed L against the door and brought their lips together. He pulled the shirt over the detectives head and pressed their bare chests together, the heat between them building. He pulled the detective closer, who wrapped his legs around his waist and put his hands on the older man's thighs to keep him up. L wrapped his arms around the other's neck as the kiss deepened and became more rough, but at the feel of the hand, Mikami pulled away from the door and walked towards the bed, L still wrapped around himself. He lowered them onto the bed quickly and both crawled beneath the sheets, unable to hold back any longer.

When Mikami's head finally re-emerged, his face was red, his breathing heavy and his body hot and sticky and a thought fresh in his mind that the sheets now needed to be cleaned. He lay awake beside the sleeping detective, stroking his hair and delighting at the way he responded, hoping they remembered to lock the door.

L opened his eyes slowly, the light burning his eyes and a pain in his lower back that seemed to ache terribly. When he could bear to keep his eyes opened he fell into the dark orbs that were Mikami's eyes, the light no longer affecting him. He turned his eyes to Mikami's face as a whole, eyeing the detail and marvelling in its perfection. He listened to the sound of Mikami's soft, whispering voice, his own tone matching the younger man's.

"Hey L..."

"Yes?"

"Marry me."

"Marry you?"

"Yeah. I don't expect an answer right away, but please consider it. Make me the happiest man on earth!"

"I will, Mikami-chan. I love you!" L's eyes shone brighter than ever before as he brought his lips to Mikami's, the kiss short but passionate.

"Wow... I'm marrying the best two detectives in the world! Ryuzaki-chan..." Mikami's voice lost the playful tone it had used most of the morning and it turned deadly serious.

"What is it Mikami-chan?"

"Please don't leave me." Mikami looked away from L while saying it and when their eyes finally met Mikami's eyes were swimming with tears that wanted to fall, but he would not let them. L reached up and put his hands on both of Mikami's cheeks, making sure he couldn't look away.

"I will never leave you.... As long as you do not betray me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

L was searching through files frantically, looking for one in particular. He had sheets thrown all over his office; on the floor, covering every inch of his desk and had even moved onto the walls. He was still searching when a figure walked into the room.

"Ryuzaki-chan... What the hell happened in here?"

L stopped his search and turned to Mikami, his eyes were those of a madman. "I'm working Mikami what is it?!" L almost barked the words at his fiancée and this stunned the man.

"Well I was going to ask did you want to go out or something but clearly you're busy!"

"Mikami there is a murderer running loose out there and he is a dam psycho! He's daring me to catch him, leaving me messages over and over again!!"

"Messages..."

"Yes messages! Things written on the wall and also this small doll-like thing across from the door.... It's the same thing each time only the messages changes!"

"Let me help you..."

"NO! You have your own work to be doing. I will catch this guy Mikami, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Dammit L what's wrong with you?! I've helped you with cases before so why not let me help with this one?"

"Because last time you didn't have your own cases to solve!"

"No tell me the real reason! It's because you gained yet another identity isn't it?! It's because you somehow got even more clever and became Eraldo Coil!! It's because you're so much better than me!!"

"No it's because I think I know who the dam killer is!! My agent is walking around with him, even though she knows about him! It's because she won't make a move until there is complete evidence against him!! It's because he's like me!!"

L was shouting now and Mikami was trying his best not to shout back, even through his confusion. "How is a psychotic killer like you? You don't make justice, you _are _justice! And if your agent won't act against him, send someone else in!"

"I can't send someone else because she'll think I don't trust her." L sighed before continuing, looking away from Mikami. "Whammy's orphanage for gifted children, a place for them to grow up and use the best of their abilities and some day they hope to surpass me. But what happens when one child decides to surpass me, he has to be me. What happens if he looks like me, walks like me and even acts like me? What happens when I barely acknowledge him? I'll tell you what happens, he snaps. He leaves the orphanage and decides instead of surpassing me by putting away criminals, he becomes one and tries to make an unsolvable case."

"Ryuzaki... Who are you talking about??"

"Beyond Birthday. He left about six months ago and already he has become an unimaginable evil. I have solved all his cases but just when he's about to be arrested, he disappears. I can't go arrest him myself because that's what he would want and he would think he won."

"So catch him and let him think he's won!"

"No! He must know he didn't and can't win. I will arrest him and I will win!"

"So what about me?!"

"What about you Mikami?? You do not belong to this case."

"Well since you started being three detectives you've barely even looked at me! Ryuzaki... we're getting married in three weeks..."

"Three weeks is a very long time."

"No it's not! Ryuzaki please..." Mikami walked over to the detective who had returned to his search and took his hand, pulling him away from the work and towards himself. "Ryuzaki... I love you, but I don't think I can keep doing this..."

"Do what?"

"This... us..."

"Mikami I don't need this now!"

"There you go again! You're pushing me off so you can work! Dammit Ryuzaki don't you love me anymore?!"

"I never once gave you reason to doubt my love for you. Yeah, I work a lot, yeah I care about my work. But do you know why? It's so I can keep people safe! I know for a fact that if Beyond keeps going, he will come to Whammy's. He will come here and kill everyone he see's! He will do it before he makes a fool out of me and when he does, he will have won! Do you want that?!"

"Of course I don't want that but that doesn't mean you have to push me away! When was the last time you came to bed?! When was the last time you even slept?!"

"I do not need to sleep when it comes to catching B!"

"Do you even care about me now?! At this moment are you even thinking how I feel?"

"I don't need to... I know."

"Then why don't you care?!"

"I never said I didn't..."

"Well you sure as hell don't seem to care!"

"Going out with me has it's disadvantages!"

"I can't believe you L..." Mikami turned to walk away, but L pulled him back before he had the chance.

"You say I don't care about you, but what about me?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean you say I don't look at you, but anytime you look at me do you see the look in your eyes?! You're looking down on me as I work. When we're together you always have to bring my work into the matter of our relationship! You don't even say my name!!"

"You told me not to!"

"I told you not to in public! You are the only one I told to call me by it! But you said it once! When you asked me to marry you, you called me Ryuzaki! Anytime we speak it's either Ryuzaki or L! You don't say my name because your holding a grudge against me for having so many alias's and not spending enough time with you but surly you knew when you came into my office all those months ago that I will always have work to do!"

Mikami didn't reply, he simply took his hands away from L's and walked out the door, not once looking over his shoulder. L stayed motionless in the room, warring internally about following him and leaving him be. He stared to walk out of the room when a beep emitted from his laptop, signalling that something was just found. Sighing, L returned to his work and read carefully about the new murder victim B had killed.

*~*~*~*~*~

L stood on the red, velvet carpet of the altar. He was dressed in a black tux complete with a tie and shoes. He didn't have to worry about being seen in public as they were in the church on the grounds of Whammy's. He glanced from the priest, to the three boys on the altar beside him and finally towards Whammy himself.

Mikami was late.

L wasn't nervous though as Mikami was usually late for everything and even though they had fought, they made up a week previously and everything for the wedding had been finalised. Glancing towards the clock, and then wondering why there was a clock in a church, L thought back to their night before. They had gotten completely drunk with anyone of age in Whammy's and they then proceeded to have sex all over the house, without being seen. Well, not seen by any people, they seemed to have forgotten about the security cameras L had set up when he found out kids were staying with him and the cameras caught every angle in the house, except for L's quarters.

He was snapped out of his memories by a sudden breeze and the sound of the church being opened. Mikami walked in, totally drunk again and his arm was thrown around some dark haired stranger. L froze at the sight as his eyes widened and his head panicking causing his heart rate to increase rapidly.

"Sorry I'm... late... love. I was... a little busy." Mikami's words were slurred and he was grinning widely at the man beside him. Neither men were wearing suits; instead, Mikami was wearing trousers of a suit, the jacket open and revealed his toned chest and stomach while his tie was tied around his head. The man he was with was wearing a pair of extremely tight pants, revealing everything, and a simple shirt. Clearly Mikami had snuck out and went to some sort of a club; where else would he find a guy like this?

Both men stumbled towards the altar, but instead of Mikami making his way towards L, he stayed at the foot of the altar, not moving away from the stranger.

"L, this is Higuchi. Higuchi Kyosuke. He's my... boyfriend!"

L didn't know how to respond. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move. He heard the gasps sounding around the room, he saw Mello running from behind him and throwing himself at Mikami, he felt the tear rolling down his cheek, but yet he couldn't believe any of it was real. The pain that was clenching at his heart was too much to bear, yet he couldn't move or make it go away.

He looked down at Mello and Matt who were viciously attacking Mikami and Higuchi while some of the guests tried to separate them all. Whammy walked from his spot in the crowd towards the man who was like a son to him, and pulled him into his arms. After a few minutes, Whammy pulled back to look down towards the young man who looked back up at him, the pain evident in his eyes. L pulled away from Whammy completely before walking away towards Mikami.

He tried to speak a few times, but couldn't find his voice. When he eventually could form the words in this throat, his voice portrayed the pain he felt.

"Is this the birthday surprise you promised me?!" The tears were flowing steadily as he talked, his voice choked and his stature shaky.

"What ya mean love? Birthday surprise?"

L stared at the man being held in front of him, only wanting to end both of their lives. "I told you for your birthday, I was going to tell you about you being my successor. You told me for my birthday, we would get married. So what the hell is this?!" L was standing right in front of Mikami now, his breath mixing with Mikami's as they stood, each daring the other to start a fight.

"This, is how I kept myself entertained while you were working. This, L, is where I found love when you weren't giving it to me. This L, is my way of telling you it's over." Mikami pushed his head forward, closing the short gap between their lips. L pushed him back weakly, drained of the remaining energy and strength he had left. He could only watch as Mello, Matt, Near and some other people threw the two drunks out of the church, hitting them on the way out. He could only watch as Whammy picked him up and carried him away, like he had done so many times when he was a child, only this pain couldn't be soothed by ice cream and a band aid.  
===================

AN: And there it is... This chapter came out a LOT longer than I had originally anticipated... And who knew Whammy was that strong?? xD  
Just a side note because I find the times a little confusing myself, L was 18 when he met Mikami and at the wedding it was his 19th birthday... Which makes that a very sad day D=

I'm quite happy with the way it turned out, but I think the start or the way I separated it may confuse people... If it does I apologise and feel free to ask questions! Reviews are muchly appreciated! ^^ Er, should I increase the rating a bit?? xD

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. Enjoy =P  
* things may get a bit confusing in the three way conversation near the start so here's the key... the same will be used if any more of these conversations take place:  
Light = "Blah"  
Kira= "**Blah"**  
L= "Blah"  
____________________________________________

Light sat staring at the old man, a lone tear falling down his face and guilt taking a hold on his heart. He was about to say something, but Watari cut him off.

"Mikami was the only one to call L by chan. When you say it to him, it reminds him of Mikami and how close he was to the man... then he thinks of you, Light-kun."

Light watched as the old man walked out of the room, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his head on them, letting the emotion wash over him. He wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged them tightly as tears began to fall steadily for the pain his one love went through. When his tears had subsided, Light's head shot up at the soft click of the door closing. His watery eyes fell onto the figure of L, his presence dark as his face hid behind his bangs and his black eyes met with Light's honey ones.

"Ryuzaki I~"

"Watari told you about me. About him. Why did you want to know?"

"Because I wanted to know why you reject me!"

L left his place against the door and ran across the room to Light, putting his hands on either side of the teen and shoving his face into the other's, spitting the words at him. "I never rejected you until you call me chan. I told you not to but you persisted Light. I don't want you to ask any more about me! Watari told you because he trusts you... If I find out you've been asking about anything about me, I will make your life a living hell! Understand?!"

"Ryuzaki I~"

"I don't want to hear it Light... I just want you to tell me you understand."

"I understand... Ryuzaki."

L pushed himself away from the couch and made to walk out the door when he felt fingers that weren't his own grab onto his sleeve. He looked over his shoulder to see Light, looking up to him and pleading him to stay. L sighed before taking a step back towards the couch, and sitting on the opposite end to Light. Light put his head on his knees once again, content in knowing L was beside him.

L watched the teen for a moment longer before reaching out to him and pulling him into his arms, Light settling himself wrapped in the detectives arms and his legs on either side of him, almost like a shield while L rested his head on the younger male.

"Ryuzaki~"

"Don't say anything Light... don't say anything at all..."

L pulled the teen in closer, wrapping his arms around him tighter as he buried his head in the teen's hair, tears slowly rolling down his own cheeks. He lifted his head when the teen suddenly jerked and L realised the teen had fallen asleep in his arms. L couldn't help but smile, but it was short lived as Light jerked again, more violently this time. Soon, Light was thrashing around in the others grasp, watching helplessly as he was terrorised in his sleep. L bent his head to the other's ear, barely avoiding getting head-butt in the face.

"Sssshhh Light... I'm here. Hush now... I'm here. I'll protect you." L was stroking the teen's hair now as he talked soothingly to him. Light's reply was muffled at first but after a few tries it was as if Light was conscious and talking, and sometimes it seemed... darker.

"**You can't protect me."**

"Of course I can Light-kun...."

"Shut up!!! You don't own or control me!!"

"I never said I did..."

"**Trust me..."**

"Trust you with what?"

"**Everything!" **

Light sat on his knees and turned to face the detective, his eyes snapping open, looking black almost. They sat in silence for a few moments before Light leant forward, resting his hands on the older man's knees and pressing their lips together. As soon as L had responded, Light deepened the kiss and his tongue slipped into the others mouth, exploring the hot cavern. A moan passed through his throat as he opened the detective's legs to get closer to the man.

Light pulled the detective's body until he was lying on the couch, Light straddling his hips. He put his hands beside the detectives head, bringing their lips together for another embrace. He ran his tongue along the detective's lips as he pleaded for entrance once again. Not getting it, Light moved his hands to L's body, no longer using them for support. He placed them first at the man's hips before running softly up his sides and sliding back down again, continuing down to rub his thighs.

"Light!!" L tried to talk more but the words wouldn't form in his throat or his brain. All he could think of was the tongue now in his mouth and the hands running over his body. "Light..."

The door slammed open and the entire work force entered, Watari following soon after.

"I know we're interrupting, but we have an important lead on the Kira case!!" Matsuda was the one who spoke, even though his face was flushed and the words came out quickly.

"**What's the lead?!"**

"Well Light... you need to come out so we can show you. Both of you."

L nodded before dismissing the group, lacing his fingers with the teen on top of him. "Let's go Light-kun!"

"**Why should w~"**

"Aggghhh!!! Uh, Sorry Ryuzaki.... Let's go!"

Light stood up and pulled the detective with him, avoiding his eyes. He lost control of his body and his speech but L didn't notice. Things were looking bad! Once the detective was standing, they headed towards the main room, their fingers still entwined as they walked in step.

"This better be one good lead Matsuda, otherw-" L walked through the door and gazed upon the occupants of the room. Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi were all at their desks once again set to work while three kids, two about seventeen and one looking about ten, and another man watched them.

L froze upon looking past the trio and towards the man standing near them.

"Why are you all here?!" L looked at the trio, his face emotionless as his heart was tearing apart inside him.

Light examined the boys carefully, noting two were definitely gay and the other was too young to even know his sexuality. One of the boys, his features highly feminine, sat on one of the desks a bar of chocolate in his hand and leather clothing hugging his every curve. The boy standing in between his legs, his back resting against his chest had goggles covering his eyes and a Game Boy in his hand while his clothing was simply a striped black and white top and tight black jeans. The last boy sat on the floor, a toy robot and what seemed to be finger puppets littering the floor around him, the paleness of his skin and body contrasting with the darkness of the room. The main thing that concerned Light, was the pile of bags dumped near them.

"We missed you L!! And besides, we found this loser. You may think you're the only one doing this Kira case, but us three have been too... Matt was getting information from your computer." Mello pointed his finger towards the other occupant of the room now. "He was in possession of a Death Note so we brought him, and it, to you! So what do we do now?" Mello spoke as he wrapped his arms around Matt, almost showing his boredom.

"You kill him! You have the Death Note as evidence of him being a murderer so kill him! Now!"

"Ryuzaki calm down..." Light whispered into the other's ear, squeezing his hand for reassurance.

"Ryuzaki? Long time no see! Did you miss me?" All pairs of eyes in the room turned to look at the man who seemed to know L. Light was about to say something, when he realised who the man was.

"Mikami...." Light's voice was barely a whisper, but still the man heard it and still the detective flinched.

"You know of me?" Mikami grinned at Light, his voice mocking.

"I know enough. I know enough to say if you have a Death Note, then you should be tried. You deserve to die."

"You're saying that to me?! What about you Light? Or, have you forgotten?" Mikami's eyes flashed dangerously, threateningly.

"I don't know what you're talking about! If you haven't noticed, I am here to catch Kira!" Light spoke almost immediately. Almost. But the slight falter and the flash of fear and worry in his face was enough to convince Mikami.

"You're rather good at lying Light, I'm impressed. I almost missed the fear in your eyes. But tell me something, if you weren't Kira and you never had a Death Note, why is it I know your name? Why is it I know of Misa Amane being the second Kira? And how Light, would I know about Ryuk? I'll tell you how, Higuchi. He told me everything. About Rem being with Misa, how you outsmarted L by acting innocent that time he installed cameras in your bedroom and house. Everything."

Everyone in the room stared at Mikami, turning their heads slowly to stare at Light when he finished speaking.

"You're lying..." Light's voice was powerful and convicting, but it wasn't enough.

"I'm not lying, Light. I'm seeking vengeance!"

"Vengeance? For..."

"Yes, for Higuchi! Because you killed him! Because you broke my heart by taking away the only person I ever really loved!" Mikami took a step forward, only to be stopped by Matt stepping in front of him and Mello pulling out a gun from where he was sitting.

"What about Ryuzaki?! You loved him! You asked him to~" Light stopped shouting when he realised what he was about to say and stopped, not wanting to tell Ryuzaki's life for him.

"Matt, put Mikami into a cell for now. Mello, put that thing away! How the hell did you even get that in here?! Light come with me and everyone else get back to work!" L spoke in his usual monotonous tone as he quickly gave his orders before turning and pulling Light out of the room, still holding his hands as they walked towards the bedroom.

He walked up the stairs briskly, tugging Light behind him and not caring as the teen called his name and stumbled up the stairs. As soon as he opened the bedroom door, he pulled Light in, slammed the door behind them and shoved Light against the wall, his hands resting on the wall behind the teen.

"Are you Kira?!"

"No! Ryuzaki I swear! I would never hurt you!" Light looked at the older man whose eyes looked dark, swimming with hurt, confusion and betrayal.

"I didn't ask would you hurt me Light, I asked are you Kira."

"No I'm not Kira!"

"Were you before?"

"No." Light swallowed when he answered it, resisting the urge to look away from the detective and cry in his arms.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not lying to you!"

"Yes you are! I can see it in your eyes, in your hesitations. I should have known I was right! I should have just gotten you the death sentence as soon as my suspicions were high enough. I should have known you would betray me." L spat out the words, all the words, except the last. His last words were spoken in pain, knowing the only two men he ever loved betrayed him.

Light was about to fight, but he couldn't. He couldn't do it anymore. "I'm sorry."

"What?" L looked back up at the teen, surprise evident in his face.

"I'm sorry. You're right. You were always right. I am Kira, I always have been. Except for when I gave up ownership of the Death Note, then I didn't know. When I did get my memories back, I couldn't kill you. I had fallen in love with you. I still do love you Ryuzaki, just know that. Before I die, know that I love you." Light looked away from the detective, smiling sadly as a tear fell from his eyes. He looked back up at the man however, when a hand rested on his cheek, wiping away the fallen tear.

"I can't do it. You didn't lie. You confessed, and I can't do it! I can't serve justice..." L's voice was barely a whisper as he stroked the teen's cheeks, looking sadly into those honey orbs.

"You can't do what?" Light looked into the older man's eyes, searching his face for what was going on.

L dropped his head, putting his forehead towards Light's as a tear of his own fell. "Kill you."

With the words spoken, L let his head drop forward even more, his lips meeting the teen's. It was supposed to be a quick, chaste kiss but the emotions running through both males wouldn't allow it. L moved his hands from the teen's face to the back of his head, sinking his fingers into the silky locks as he felt Light's hands move to rest on his hips. Their movements were slow, but they held more feeling than ever before. With each move they made, their emotion passed through them and into the other, saying things words couldn't.

Light's fingers dug into the older man's skin as a low moan escaped his lips, his back beginning to arch, pressing his body against the older mans.

L was the first to break the kiss, his cheeks tinted red as he took a step back, bringing his thumb to his mouth. He turned to the door and left quickly, not saying a word to the now bewildered teen. He ran down the stairs, and into the main work room but seeing the team talking and Matt and Mello making out while Near sat on the floor, he left muttering about how they should be working. He walked into the kitchen, and left before heading into the living room. Upon finding it empty, he walked to the last room on the floor. He knocked on the door quickly, but didn't enter. The door opened soon after he knocked, and L almost sighed with relief.

"We need to talk."

"Is there something wrong Ryuzaki?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just walk in here if it was important?" The old man at the door stepped back, allowing the detective entrance.

"You know I never barge into your room. I might everywhere else, but never your room. You do enough for me without me invading your private space... I never just walk here. Never."

"L... You're rambling and repeating yourself, what is it?"

"Watari... I... Light is Kira..."

"You mean he really is, or you have your suspicions?" The old man looked at the young male, worry and concern lining his face as he sat down on the couch beside his 'son'.

"I know he is. He told me." L looked away from the man to stare at the carpet which had suddenly become very interesting.

Watari didn't answer, he simply pulled the man into his arms and smiled sadly when he heard a sob rip itself from the detective's throat as he shook, burying his face into the older man and clinging onto him for dear life.

The tears finally slowed, and then stopped but still L refused to leave his place hanging on to the man. When he finally did let go, he sat back against the couch, wiping his eyes with his sleeve as he drew his legs to his chest and took a few slow, deep breaths before talking. "I don't know what to do... I'm falling apart. How could I let him do this to me?"

Watari pulled the man into his arms once more, but briefly this time. When he let go of the detective, he let their eyes meet and stood up once that contact was broken. Once standing, he held out his hand for the other man's.

"You know what you have to do."

Light watched the detective leave the room, confusion filling his body.

"What the hell just happened?" Light spoke even though there was no one in the room, but an answer came he wasn't looking for.

_**You know what happened. **_

_What are you saying?! Get out of here!_

_**You're in danger now that you've told him. Get your ass out of here!**_

_No! I don't answer to you or do what you tell me to! You're just a voice in my head that's ruining my life!_

_**Did you forget!? I **_**gave **_**you a life! You were nothing before me and you will be nothing without me!**_

_I don't need you! I'm giving up ownership of the Death Note and then I'm going to be killed. There's nothing that can stop that!_

_**You can't give up ownership Light, you don't own one. You shouldn't even have your memories. And did you not feel that kiss? He's not going to kill us.**_

_There is no us! _

_**There's always been an us! There always will be!**_

_Not anymore! I'm going to take Mikami's Death Note and I'm getting rid of you! I do not want you anymore!_

_**You don't want me, but you need me!**_

Light moved away from the wall, the conversation in his head ringing in his ears. He dropped to his knees in the middle of the floor, his hands beginning to tear at his hair as a scream echoed throughout the building. Everyone ran up the stairs and burst into the room, pausing when they saw Light. Everyone, it seemed, but L.

Watari was the first to move. He walked over to the teen, and placed his hand on his shoulder, not taking it off even as the teen jumped.

"What?!"

"You screamed Light... people come running when you scream."

"Why would you all coming to me if you think I'm Kira?! Or did you think I was dying and you came to watch the show?!" Light stood abruptly, pulling away from Watari as a tear began to fall down his cheek.

"It's a bit hard not to want you dead! If I thought Mikami was a bad guy, you're worse Yagami!!" Mello spat the words out at Light, hatred evident in his voice.

Light stopped the tears at once, his whole being turning icy and tense. He turned to Mello sharply, walking over and grabbing the teen's throat before anyone could react. "I am not worse than him! I am not worse than that bastard you call a man! If you even think that again, I will kill you before you realise you thought it! Understand?!"

Mello said nothing, he simply put his hand behind his back, trying to ignore the gasps for breath and sharp pains in his chest from not breathing. Light, seeing what Mello was doing, slammed him into the wall, knocking the gun out of his hand, ignoring the hands and cries pulling him away from Mello. He bent down and picked up the gun before anyone else could, and aimed it at Mello who was now in Matt's arms.

"Put the gun down."

"I should kill him." Light's voice was simple as he replied to the figure in the doorway, his cold eyes never leaving the blonde teen.

"So what Light-kun... you couldn't kill him. You can't, not anymore. You don't have it in you."

"I... I'm not worse than him!" Light shut his eyes, his hands beginning to shake as tears yet again fell from his eyes.

"Stop crying Light, you have no reason to!! You can't cry! You weren't betrayed! You weren't hurt! You were caught! You don't get to cry, not this time!" L stepped into the room and took the gun from Light before handing it to Watari, who left the room as soon as he took the weapon.

"L, why haven't you arrested him yet?" Matt's voice inquisitive, not surprised. He was too smart to be surprised. When L looked at him, he was shocked to see a smile spread across the red head's face.

"Because Matt, he's not Kira."

"What are you talking about?! You heard Mikami!" Mello pulled out of Matt's arms, yelling at the detective.

"Mello, since when do you believe criminals?! We will give Mikami a private trial and look up on Misa Amane. Light-kun, is not Kira."

Near looked at L, his eyes wide. They narrowed then, glaring at the detective. "How sure are you?"

"Ninety-nine percent."

The three young teens looked at him; four eyes glaring while the other two, understanding. L told the trio and the silent work force to leave the room. As soon as the soft click of the lock sounded, Light spoke.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm not about to send you to your death."

"I deserve it."

"I don't care!" L took a step towards the teen, cupping his hands on the others face. "I love you. I'm taking the biggest risk of my life Light, and you are that risk. You have betrayed me once, and I believe you won't do it again. Don't let me be wrong Light, don't hurt me." L's eyes stared into Light's, his eyes fearful, loving and pleading.

"I won't. I promise Ryuzaki, I will not hurt you. I didn't realise you had this much emotion in you... I didn't think I could fall for you or you for me." Light brought his hands up to the detectives, nuzzling into the warmth.

"No one does. Only Watari. Everyone else thinks I'm a cold hearted man who knows no emotions and lives to win. I did not go by justice, I made it. I redefined it. Yet here I am, standing with the world's greatest criminal in my hands and I refuse to punish him. I am not justice anymore!"

"Stop it! You're over-reacting! No one knows I was Kira, and it will stay that way. We silence Mikami, I take his Death Note and then I give up ownership and we forget I was Kira. We put it behind us and move onto another case, right?"

L took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "Right." He felt Light press their lips together, more rough, more needy than the last.

_I will always protect you Light. Always.  
__  
-------------------------------------------_

AN: So, what do you think? Bet you didn't see THAT coming xD You want to know why, because I didn't either xD  
So I'm sure the next chapter's going to be about Mikami's trial and such..that's what I'm thinking but I'm not sure yet xD  
Just wondering... when this is finished(Which won't be too much longer) Does anyone want me to make a sequel?? O.o I'll probably do it anyways, but I just want to know what you all think xD

Well, til next time! ^^


End file.
